In Too Deep
by NarcoGilmore
Summary: Sam and Dean get instructions from their father to follow up on the mysterious deaths of Yale students, all of which seem to be a member of the Life and Death Brigade. Supernatural Gilmore Girls Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

"Dean wake up. Your phone is ringing." Sam shouted from his bed on the other side of the hotel room.

Dean groggily sat up and winced at the screen to see who was calling before answering. Noticing right away it wasn't a call at all but another set of coordinates sent from an unknown sender.

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

"I think its dad, more coordinates."

Dean quickly jumped up from bed and went over to the laptop to find out what their next destination would be.

"Where do the coordinates lead to?"

"New Haven, CT or more specifically Yale University."

"That must be a sign; dad wants me to enroll back in school." Sam said smiling.

"I don't think so smartass. Look at this." Dean said turning the computer around to face Sam. "Two students along with a former Yale attendee were found dead on campus last week. All of the bodies were found with a suicide note but according to the handwriting analysis all of the notes were written by the same person."

"I'll bet those three people have more in common then just supposed suicide. Does it say how they died?"

"No, the police are withholding that information. Ready to go do some investigating little brother?"

"I always am."

Minutes later they were packed and in the car heading toward Connecticut. They arrived at their destination about fifteen hours later, both seemed more then happy to be able to stretch getting out of the car.

"So where do you want to start?" Sam asked.

"Let's try to find some friends of the victims, talk to them, and see what they know."

"This school is huge. We need to find the dormitory the students lived in."

"I have a feeling the one with the cop standing outside of it over there might be a pretty good guess."

"Great, we don't have time for this. We have to split up. You go to the dorm and I will investigate some high traffic areas."

"Why do I have to go to the dorm?"

"You look more like a student. Hell you are one. Plus you can talk people into anything."

"What were the names of the victims again?"

"Stephanie Miller, Daniel Prady, and Mitchum Huntzberger was the name of the older guy."

"Alright I'll call you if I find anything." Sam said walking towards the dorm.

Sam walked up to the dorm as if he were simply walking to his room. Just as he was about to pass the officer he reached his arm out and stopped him.

"Do you live in this dorm?" The officer asked.

"Yes, sir." Sam said clearing his throat.

"What's your room number?"

"124."

"There isn't a room 124. I'm sorry but I can't let you go in there unless you show me your room key."

"He's with me." The sound of a girl's voice came from behind him that he didn't recognize. When he turned to face her he confirmed that he had never seen this person before in his life.

"Yeah, I'm with her." Sam said a little unsure of what reason she had for doing this.

"Well why didn't you just tell me you were with Ms. Gellar young man." The officer stepped aside allowing Sam and Paris to enter the dorm's entrance.

Once they were far enough inside and out of view of the officer he tried to thank her for bailing him out of the situation.

"Thanks for helping me out back there."

"Dean why are you here? Did Rory call you?"

Sam looked around a little trying to decide if she was definitely asking him this question. When he realized there was no one else anywhere close to them he responded to her question.

"Who is Rory? I don't know anyone named Rory. And my name is Sam."

"Good cover, you're right we shouldn't talk about it out here in the hallway like this." Paris pulled Sam towards the dorm room that belonged to her and Rory and quickly rushed him inside.

"So did you know the kids that died a few days ago?" Sam asked unsure how she would take the question.

"Not personally, just saw them around every so often. I can't believe Rory called you of all people. I mean I know she is scared but I didn't expect her to ask you for help."

"Yeah about that, she didn't tell me exactly what was going on; I was hoping you could feel me in on the details." Sam said figuring he could go along with what she was saying to get some information.

"I told her Logan was trouble, getting involved with the Huntzberger's and this whole Life and Death Brigade thing."

"Life and Death Brigade? What is that?"

"It is an ultra exclusive club that only the especially elite members of Yale are invited to join. Rory would have never gotten involved with it if it hadn't of been for Logan. I don't know what they did, but it must be bad. Logan came for her in the middle of the night and I haven't seen her since. She did call though; she said she wasn't really sure what was going on but that Logan told her she could be in danger. So she left with him."

"Logan Huntzberger as in son of Mitchum Huntzberger?"

"Yeah that's him."

"So Mitchum attended school here when he was younger and he was also a member of this Life and Death Brigade?"

"From what I gather, yes. This club is very secretive though, no one really knows exactly who is involved with it. Everyone just goes by the rumors they hear around school."

"I see. So you have no idea where Rory or Logan may be?"

"No, they are holding a wake today for Mitchum but I doubt they would go. It would be too risky."

"Well I better get going. I should start looking for her, right?"

"Yeah I guess you should. Hey Dean?" Paris asked to get his attention before he closed the door behind him.

"Yeah?"

"I knew she wasn't over you. I'm glad she called and finally told you."

"Yeah, me too. I'll see you around later. Thanks for all your help."

Once he was on the other side of the door he shook his head in exhaustion. _How could someone be that wrong about someone? He clearly isn't the guy she thought he was._ Sam walked out of the dorm hall and called Dean to let him know where they needed to go.

As they headed to the Huntzberger residence Sam filled Dean in on how he was mistaken for someone else and was easily able to get information out of her.

"So you think this Rory chick will be at the wake?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. And even if she were there, how are we going to know? It's not like I really know who she is."

"But she knows who you are Dean. This is going to get way to confusing; we can't both be Dean's. Maybe I should come up with a different name to use while we are here."

"Shutup, don't call me Dean. You are Dean, my name is Sam. Please don't make me explain this to you again."

"All I'm saying is if she thinks you are this person as well, you should use the angle to find out what's going on."

"I really don't want to do that again. Besides I don't think it will work with her anyway."

"Why is that?"

"From what I understood of the situation they used to be involved with each other. I can understand the friend mistaking me for the boyfriend but not the person that was actually involved in the relationship. Turn here."

Dean continued to drive by the rather large house and parked farther down the street.

"Why did you park so far away?"

"I wouldn't want one of the BMW's or Cadillac's denting my doors." Dean said smiling as he patted the top of the car.

Sam smiled at the comment and both of them began walking towards the huge house. Moments later they stepped inside and received several disapproving stares from some of the visitors.

"I don't think we fit in to well here. Maybe we should have changed first." Sam said feeling unsure.

"Just relax. Keep your eyes open for that girl. If she's here I'm sure she will notice you, you must look somewhat like the old boyfriend. I've got to use the little boys room, I'll be right back."

Dean walked towards a hallway leaving Sam alone for the moment. All of the doors were closed, so he began to open them one by one looking for a bathroom. Once he got to the fourth door he was about to give up and go the other way until he saw the sad but very attractive girl sitting on the bed.

"Oh sorry, I was looking for the bathroom. First time here, I'm sort of lost, this house is huge."

"That's okay. It's two more doors down."

"Oh thanks. We're you related to Mitchum?" Dean turned around and asked before exiting the room.

Rory began to laugh. "No, thank God. I couldn't stand the man."

Just as Rory finished what she had said about his father Logan appeared behind Dean in the doorway.

"Excuse me?" Logan said to Dean as he brushed by him. "You okay Ace? I wanted to introduce you to someone."

"Yeah I'm fine, let's go." She stood to leave the room with him but as she passed Dean she smiled back at him. "It was nice talking to you."

"Yeah, you too."

Dean didn't think much of the encounter and proceeded to the bathroom. Moments later he returned to Sam.

"That took you long enough."

"I couldn't find the bathroom. There are like a million rooms in this joint and some of them have hot girls sitting on the bed in them."

"Is it possible for you to go anywhere without finding a girl to hit on?"

"No, I don't think so. Hey actually there she is over there." Dean pointed out.

"Dude she is so checking you out. Wow I mean she is really staring over here. What the hell did you say to her?"

"Nothing really…wait a second. She isn't staring at me, she's looking at you. You think…"

"Oh no, what am I going to say?"

"I don't know, but from my point of view she is definitely thinking you are him. I hate you, I find the hot chick before you even meet her and yet you still prevail over me." Sam turned around to face the other direction. "Sam turn around she's coming over here."

Before he even had a chance to turn around to face her, he felt someone grab his arm and pull him to the exit of the house. Dean quickly followed them to see what was happening.

"What are doing here Dean?" Rory asked in a whisper.

Sam looked back at his brother for a sign of what to do. He made a signal to him to go for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam cleared his throat trying to think of something to say to her. Nothing seemed to come out as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Dean, this is really not a good time. What are you doing here anyway?"

Sam looked at his brother again for some reassurance but all he saw was the face that meant _don't screw this up for us._

"Well, I wanted to see you…again." Sam said a little unsure.

"Of all the times you could have called or visited me before you pick my boyfriends fathers wake to crash."

"Yeah about that, I'm sorry. It's just after I talked to your roommate, I was a little worried, and she said that you were in danger here."

"You mean Paris? Since when do you refer to Paris as my roommate and not simply just Paris? And who does she think she is bringing you into this mess?"

"She was just trying to help; she is really worried about you. I know you're in trouble and I can help. I just need for you to be completely honest with me."

"About what?"

"About what's going on, the mysterious deaths of certain members of the Life and Death Brigade."

Rory began to look around her feeling uneasy.

"Keep your voice down. And how did you know about the Life and Death Brigade?"

"That's not important. You have to believe me, I'm here to help you, as well as your friends that may also be in trouble."

"Dean, what could you possibly do to help me? It's been over a year since we've even seen or spoken to one another. You don't even know who I am anymore. Besides even if I wanted to tell you what was going on, I can't. I'm not even sure I know the truth." Rory said as she walked away from him arms folded with tears starting in her eyes.

Just as she was about to step back into the house Dean stepped out and smiled blocking her way inside.

"Hey, it's you again. Where you running off to? I see you've met my brother Dean."

Rory gave him an awkward stare. "Yeah, Dean and I already know each other, pretty well actually."

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked sounding a little intrigued.

"Yeah, well enough for me to know that he doesn't have a brother."

Sam looked at Dean in panic.

"Oh, well actually we're cousins. It's just that we have been traveling together so much lately it's like we're brothers. Isn't that right Dean?" Dean asked Sam as he went over to him and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah that's right, sorry Rory. It slipped my mind; I don't think you ever got to meet my cousin. This is Sam, Sam this is Rory."

"Yeah well we've already met, we ran into one another when I was looking for the bathroom earlier."

"Well it was nice meeting you Sam. I should really get back inside; Logan is probably looking for me."

"No Rory wait." She turned back around to face Sam.

"What Dean?"

"You're right, I don't know you anymore but that goes both ways. I'm not the same person I used to be either."

Dean began to chuckle a little causing both of them to stare back at him. _"If only you really knew." _He thought to himself.

"After we broke up I left town with Sam. Ever since then we have been helping people who find themselves in unusual and unexplainable situations. People like you, who may not even realize how much danger they are actually in. I need you to trust me now, more then ever. We can put the past behind us. This isn't about you and me anymore; it's about your safety."

"Dean this just doesn't make any sense. My mom said you were still working for Tom. And you are starting to scare me, even more then Logan already has."

"What has Logan told you? Does he know what really happened?"

"I know he knows more then he is telling me. I've asked him to explain things to me but he just says that I'm already in enough danger being a member of the Life and Death Brigade and being his girlfriend doesn't seem to help any either. His father didn't kill himself and neither did the others. I knew all of them; they would have never done this to themselves. Someone killed them and tried to make it look like a suicide. Logan came for me the night everything happened, he told me that we had to get off campus."

"Is there any connection between the three victims? Maybe something they did together that would upset someone?"

"That would be the information being withheld from me. Logan keeps a lot of secrets, it's funny, and I never even realized it before until now. I don't want to be a part of this anymore, I just want to go to school and be normal again. I hate hiding especially when I don't even know exactly what I'm hiding from."

"So basically what you're saying is we won't be able to get any information from this Logan guy, so we need to find someone else that will talk. Do you have a list of the members?" Dean asked suddenly jumping into their conversation.

"There is no list. No documentation. But I do know other members."

"Perfect let's go." Dean said walking down the front porch stairs toward the car.

"Go where?" Rory asked Sam.

"Back to your dorm, we need to find some of the other members of this club and come up with a plan to figure out exactly what's going on." Sam said trying to make her feel like she had to come along with them.

Rory hesitated for a moment as she looked back toward the house and then back at Sam. At this point Dean has already made it back to the car. Sam came closer to Rory.

"Come with us. Whatever happened between us before just forget about it. You have to trust me this time." Sam said extending his hand out for hers.

Rory gave in to his request grabbing his hand. At this point she found herself smiling and thinking that this had to be the most mysterious and spontaneous Dean had ever been since they day she met him. Sam's smile quickly matched hers as he realized she was giving into him. They both began to sprint towards the car hand in hand. As they got further away from the house Logan appeared on the porch where they had stood just moments before. Logan missed most of the conversation but he did catch the part when Sam asked Rory to trust him and to go away with him, he continued to watch as the black car sped off down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I know some of you are a bit confused with the names in this story, but really if you are a fan of both shows and pay close attention to the dialogue it's not that hard to follow. You basically just need to know at this point anyway, Rory thinks Sam is Dean Forester and that Dean Winchester is known to Rory as Sam-Dean Forester's cousin. The fake names are used mainly in the dialogue if Rory were really talking to Sam, after his comment I would say that it was Sam speaking even though she thinks it is Dean F. Which brings me to my next topic: Should Sam tell Rory the truth? I haven't decided what I should do yet, so if anyone has any suggestions please let me know. _

Once they arrived at Rory's dorm it was already 6:00 PM. There was no sign of Paris; Rory assumed she had gone out for the night.

"This is cozy." Dean said as he crashed down onto the obviously expensive couch.

"Don't get too comfortable. We have a lot to do tonight. I think Rory and I should go talk to some of the other members of the Life and Death Brigade while you go check out the two dorms the bodies were found in."

"You can't go inside those rooms. The police have been here all week blocking them off." Rory said.

They both stared back at her as if she were a child stating the obvious.

"So we'll meet back up here around ten?" Dean asked.

"Sounds good to me. Rory are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my coat." She said walking into her room.

Dean chuckled at the fact that Sam has to wait for Rory to get ready before they could leave. "I'm out, see you two lovebirds later." Dean said as he walked out the door.

Just as he left Rory reappeared now wearing a coat, as well as a terrified look on her face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous about all of this. And I just checked my voicemail, Logan saw me leave with you today, he is really mad."

"Well just tell him you ran into an old friend and you felt like you needed to get away from the house."

"Dean he saw you, he knows who you are. He was there the night you broke up with me."

"Oh." That was all Sam could say. He was at a loss as to why this guy would break up with her.

"So are we still going?" Rory asked after they stood for a while in silence.

"Yea, yeah let's go. Where to first?" Sam asked as he opened the door for her.

"Well I was thinking that Finn would know what happened but he may not talk to me about it either."

They began the walk to Finn's building. It was about a five minute walk but it was enough to cause some uncomfortable silence between the two.

"This is it." Rory said as they approached Finn's door and knocked.

"Who is it?" He asked rudely from the other side.

"It's Rory, can I talk to you?"

He opened the door to let her in but hesitated when he saw Sam with her.

"Who is he?"

"This is Dean; he's a friend of mine from Star's Hollow."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. Finn, is it?" Sam asked as he made a mental note about the Star's Hollow comment Rory had just made.

"Yeah, so what can I do for the two of you?" He asked as he moved so they could come inside.

"I need you to tell me what happened. Logan said that I was in danger, and I need to know why? Why is Logan so scared right now?"

"Rory if he didn't tell you, I don't think that I should either."

"Please Finn." Rory knew she could get him to tell her. The truth was Finn had always had a thing for Rory but was unable to act on it because of Logan.

Finn let out a gasp of air before beginning. "You've seen some of the outrageous things that happen at the L&DB meetings. It was about a month ago."

"What happened Finn?"

"It was an accident, it wasn't supposed to happen."

"I know, just tell me what happened."

"Are you sure I can talk about this around him?" Finn asked pointing at Sam.

"Yeah, he isn't going to tell anyone. He wants to help us."

"It was a standard gathering for the L&DB, not quite as many people were in attendance compared to your first gathering but I'd say about twenty or so. The stunt was similar to the one you took place in; you know jumping off the platform. Except this time it was much higher."

Rory began to feel nauseous just thinking about the jump.

"There were only four jumpers this time: Stephanie, Daniel, Logan and Christy."

"Christy? You mean the girl who transferred last semester?"

"She didn't transfer Rory, she's dead. Her bungee cord broke and when she hit the ground it broke her neck."

"Oh my God, why didn't I know about this? What happened? Did you call the police?"

Finn had a look of disgust on his face. He didn't know how to answer Rory's questions.

"Where did everyone decide to put the body?" Sam asked speaking for the first time since he came into the apartment now realizing what they were actually dealing with.

"Logan called his father, he arranged everything. He told us to go back to Yale and never speak a word of it to anyone, not even to those who saw it happen. Rory, there was nothing we could do, it wasn't supposed to happen but if we had called the police everything would have been in the papers. We couldn't be the generation that brought down the legacy of the Life and Death Brigade."

"I can't believe this." Rory said now in tears. "Why wasn't I invited to this gathering? I always had been before, what made this one special?"

"It was Christy's induction into the society; he didn't want you to know he was also seeing her."

"What?"

"There were others as well, Logan is not a one woman kind of a guy. Rory, you should have known that, he told you when he got involved with you."

"This is all your fault." Rory stated looking at Sam. "If you wouldn't have left me there like an idiot that night, I would have never gotten involved with Logan." Rory shouted at him as she stormed out the door.

"I should go after her." Sam said standing from the couch. "So you don't have any idea where the body may be now?"

"Logan and his father were the only ones who stayed behind. I guess you could try asking Logan."

"Thanks for all your help." Sam said as he shut the door taking off to find Rory.

It didn't take him long to catch up to her, she was walking back towards her room but at a very slow speed.

"Hey Rory, wait up?" He shouted once she was in view.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean what I said to you back there. None of this is your fault. It's all mine, I should have known Logan couldn't be faithful to one person."

"I'm sorry you had to find out about all of this like that. That was a lot of information to get all at once. But the good news is we know what happened now. Now we just have to find the body and we can't stop anyone else from getting hurt by her."

"I think I'm going to sit out on the whole finding the body part of all of this. I can't believe Logan would do something like that." Rory said as she began to unlock the door to her dorm.

They both walked in and turned on the light revealing Dean sitting on the couch in the dark. Rory screamed so loudly she probably woke up anyone who happened to be sleeping at the time.

"Well I'm happy to see the two of you as well. Did you find out anything?"

"Yeah, it's a spirit." Sam told his brother.

"Uh huh, I could tell that much just by going in the dorm rooms. I meant did you find out what happened?"

"At one of their meetings, they attempted a stunt where four people jumped off of a platform wearing bungee cords. Christy's bungee cord broke causing her to break her neck as she hit the ground. The two students who died earlier this week were also jumpers."

"So this Mitchum guy was the fourth?" Dean asked.

"No Logan was the fourth jumper. Mitchum just helped to dispose of the body."

"So Christy is still going to go after Logan."

"Well yeah if we don't find the body in time, but Rory's friend told us there were at least twenty other people there. Which none of them bothered to do anything about her death."

"Great she could be holding a grudge against everyone in attendance."

"We will have to get Logan to tell us where they put her body."

They both looked up at Rory who at this point looked like she was about to faint at what she was hearing from the two.

"Maybe we should just get some sleep and start on this early tomorrow morning." Sam said looking at Rory.

"Alright but I call the couch, you get the floor." Dean said as he buried himself even deeper into the couch.

"Is it alright with you if we stay here tonight?" Sam asked Rory realizing Dean had just invited himself to stay.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'd rather have company tonight after everything that's happened. Paris isn't even back yet. I'll get you some blankets and pillows."

"You're so rude." Sam said to Dean as Rory left the room.

"What? You heard her she wants us to stay."

"You could have asked first."

"Ah, you're just jealous that I got this nice couch and you have to sleep on the floor. Hey, I bet if you play your cards right when she gets back in here you could sleep in her bed tonight." Dean said jokingly.

"Shut up, she's going to hear you."

Rory reappeared with blankets and pillows handing them over to Sam.

"Well I guess I'm going to get to bed myself. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." Rory said as she went back into her room.

"Goodnight, thanks for everything."

"No problem." Rory shut her door closed.

Dean and Sam both made themselves comfortable. Once they were settled Sam told Dean the rest of the story.

"She found out he was cheating on her, with this Christy girl."

"That sucks; does that make her a target now?"

"I don't know, I hope not. We'll talk more about tomorrow, I really need some sleep."

"Yeah, me too."


	4. Chapter 4

"Dean, you still awake?" Sam asked from the floor.

"I am now. Do you ever go to sleep?"

"I try not to. I was just thinking."

"Didn't I tell you to stop thinking; you're no longer at that fancy school of yours."

"Yeah well, what if we can't find this girl's body? I mean the father is dead and this Logan doesn't seem to want to talk to anyone about anything from what I've heard. I think it's going to be hard to get to him, especially since he is mad at Rory."

"We will figure it out Sam, just go to sleep and get some rest for now."

Dean went back to sleep but Sam continued to lay awake thinking about everything.

Minutes later Sam heard Rory's bedroom door open, he quickly closed his eyes to make her think he had been asleep. Rory approached him quietly trying not to startle him or wake up the others in the process, kneeling down on the floor she gently tapped his shoulder hoping he would wake up.

"Dean? Dean, wake up." She whispered.

He opened his eyes and turned to face her. "What's wrong Rory?"

"I can't sleep. I'm scared to close my eyes, I just keep thinking about everything that happened. Do you think you could come in my room and keep me company, at least until I fall asleep?"

Sam hesitated before answering her, first looking in Dean's direction to see if he had heard what was happening but he seemed to be fast asleep.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Sam finally replied.

Rory began to walk toward her bedroom leaving Sam to gather his blanket and pillow before following her. Just as he was about to walk away from his previous sleeping spot, he heard Dean begin to snicker a little.

"You ass, you were awake this whole time. You could have bailed me out of this." Sam whispered angrily.

"I'm just trying to look out for your best interest little brother."

"Thanks a lot." Sam said walking toward Rory's bedroom.

Sam walked into Rory's bedroom, noticing she had already laid back down, he grabbed the nearest chair and pulled it to the side of the bed and sat down.

"Thanks for doing this."

"Yeah, sure no problem."

"This is sort of weird isn't it? I mean the two of us don't see each other for over a year, I guess I just didn't expect things to be like this."

"Yeah, it is a little weird."

"Are you still mad at me about what happened between us?"

"No, I'm not mad."

"Well then why have you been so distant? You have hardly said anything to me unless it had to do with Logan or the Life and Death Brigade."

"I don't know, I guess I thought it was better to leave the past alone. We can't change what happened, so I'm just moving on."

"I lied."

"About what?" Sam asked nervously.

"I told you I was scared and couldn't go to sleep but I just wanted to be able to talk to you."

"Oh, Rory maybe now isn't the best time to do this. We should really be getting some sleep; we are going to have a long day ahead of us tomorrow especially if Logan isn't going to help us."

"You're just trying to change the subject. I really think we should talk about what happened."

"I really don't want to talk about it right now Rory."

"I'm sorry."

"There isn't any reason to apologize; it's just not the right time for this now."

"No I mean I'm sorry for hurting you. I never realized how much it hurt you until now."

"Rory really everything is fine now, you don't have to do this."

There both sat in an uncomfortable silence for minutes before Rory spoke again.

"You don't have to sleep in the chair you know?"

"No, I don't mind. It's actually not that bad."

"Dean, come on. This bed is big enough to share and it would be rude of me to make you fall asleep in that chair."

"I'm fine really, but thanks."

"Fine, if you don't want to sleep with me then I will sleep on the floor and you can have the bed." She announced pulling a blanket and pillow down onto the floor.

"No Rory, come on. This is your bed, you should sleep in it."

"I will if you agree to sleep there too. But if you insist on being uncomfortable then so do I." She yelled from the other side of the bed on the floor.

Sam rolled his eyes at how childish she was being. But when the memory of how uncomfortable the floor was in the main room came back to him, he couldn't let her sleep there.

"Okay fine, I'll sleep in the bed with you."

Rory got up from the floor bringing her blanket and pillow back to the bed. Sam allowed her to make herself comfortable in the bed again before joining her.

"See, now isn't this a lot better then that uncomfy chair?"

"Yes it is. But I think you were mistaken about something."

"What is that?"

"This bed is not big enough for two people." He said laughing.

"We've managed in smaller." She whispered close to him.

He continued to laugh, not knowing what else to do or say after her comment. His laughter and smile slowly faded as Rory's hand found its way underneath his shirt and began to trace circles with her fingertips on his stomach. He let out a huge gasp of air, realizing he had been holding his breath as her hands explored his body.

"I've really missed you." She said to him bringing her face mere inches away from his.

Everything in his head told him to stop what was happening but as she continued to bring herself closer to him, he didn't want to stop. Instead he gave in to her initiating the first kiss which she was more then happy to reciprocate to.

A/N: I haven't decided where this will go yet, I guess it will depend on the reviews and reactions of the readers. So please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well everyone seems to have an opinion on this one. I've decided what to do from here so if you want to find out read on. I will explain why I choose to do this at the end of the chapter.

Everything in his head told him to stop what was happening but as she continued to bring herself closer to him, he didn't want to stop. Instead he gave in to her initiating the first kiss which she was more then happy to reciprocate to.

Things began to quickly escalate as their clothing found its way to the floor piece by piece. Rory unable to control herself got on top of Sam once she was free of all of her clothing, which was rather surprising to him. He was under the impression she would be more on the conservative side when it came to this. Taking in the sight of her body for the first time he pulled her down closer to him. Trying to make her slow down just a little he kissed her softly and looked up into her eyes.

"Let's slow down, take our time." Sam got out gasping.

Rory smiled at him. "Okay."

He continued to kiss her making each kiss last a little longer and harder then the last. His lips fell down to her neck causing Rory to elicit a moan.

"Um Dean, that feels good." She managed to get out.

After her comment he abruptly stopped everything and gently pulled her down to the side of the bed.

"What's wrong? Why did we stop?" Rory asked worried she had done something wrong.

"We can't do this." He said as he retrieved his boxers from the floor to put back on.

"Please stop and tell me what's wrong? Is it me?"

"No, it's just not right. We shouldn't be doing this."

"Is this because of Logan? Because as far as I'm concerned it's over between us."

"No, it's not Logan. It's me. Look I need to tell you something." He said as he sat back down on the edge of the bed still missing his shirt.

"Dean, what is it? You can tell me anything."

"Well he may be able to talk to you but I don't know if I can." He said under his breath just loud enough for her to hear.

"What? You're not making any sense."

"I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise to hear me out before getting extremely mad and throwing me out."

"Okay, fine I promise to listen to what you have to say."

"My name is Sam Winchester. I've been pretending to be this Dean guy so you would help us to find out what happened to those students. And the guy sleeping on your couch, that's my brother Dean Winchester, I know weird coincidence with the whole name thing but…"

"Dean stop it. If you don't want to be with me, just say so. Don't make up some ridiculous story and be a coward."

"Rory listen to me, this is not a joke. I'm telling you the truth now. You have to believe me."

Rory looked at him with a confused and terrified face. He could tell she still didn't believe him or understand the situation.

"Ask me a question about the past. I won't know how to answer it, haven't you noticed I've avoided every conversation that you bring up about it?"

"How do I know that you're just not saying that you don't know? Maybe you really do and you just don't want to be with me."

He shook his head in disbelief at how even after he told her the truth this girl still seemed to think he was her ex boyfriend.

"Alright, I can prove it. I'm assuming you still have this Dean's phone number, call him."

"You're crazy."

"Will you just call him? Tell him you just wanted to say hello, or don't say anything at all just hang up."

Sam reached for Rory's cell phone that was seating on the table next to the bed. He opened the phone and searched through the phonebook and stopped when he found the name Dean.

"Here it's ringing." He said handing over the phone to her.

Rory took the phone cautiously and held it up to her ear. After a few more rings the sound of the real Dean's voice came on the line.

"Hello?" Dean said drowsily.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Rory is that you? Is something wrong? It's really late."

"Are you still in Stars Hollow?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, where else would I be? Rory is everything okay? You sound really upset."

After her question was answered she dropped the phone not bothering to hang up. Her head was suddenly inundated with questions to ask Sam, but she didn't know where to begin.

"Why did you do this?" She asked Sam with tears in her eyes now.

"I'm sorry, I never meant for it to go this far. After I ran into Paris and she just assumed I was him things just escalated from there. Would you have honestly trusted me if I had told you the truth at first?"

"No I wouldn't have, but what makes you think I trust you right now?"

"I don't know, nothing really. I was just hoping I could regain your trust as Sam. Can we start over?"

Rory shook her head. "I don't know if I want to know you."

"Rory I really am a good guy, I would never hurt you, you have to believe me. I'll tell you everything; I'll answer every question you have. If you're not satisfied with what you hear, Dean and I will leave first thing in the morning."

"Alright, let's start with how did you end up here? How did you find out about the murders?"

Sam let out his breath as a sign of relief that she was going to give him a chance but he knew he was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

A/N: Well that's it for now. I plan on having Sam develop an honest relationship with Rory, still not sure if it will turn into a romantic thing between them. Oh and I don't think we have seen the last of Dean Forester in this story either. (It's just too fun to use). Well everyone read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright, let's start with how did you end up here? How did you find out about the murders?"

Sam let out his breath as a sign of relief that she was going to give him a chance but he knew he was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

"This whole road trip with my brother started because of our father. He was missing so we decided to look for him, along the way we have been helping people out who are in situations close to this. We still haven't found him but we know he is okay, he sent us here actually."

"Well how did he know what was going on here?"

"I'm not sure; he just has a way of pinpointing supernatural activities."

"So this is it? This is what you do, chase ghosts?"

"Well its not always ghosts, but yeah that is what we do."

Rory gave him a panicky stare.

"I know what you're thinking, but don't be so quick to judge. Six months ago I was just like you. I had a perfectly normal life. I was attending Stanford-all expenses paid and I had a great girlfriend."

"You attended Stanford? As in Ivy League Stanford?" Rory asked with much interest in her voice.

"Yep that's the one."

"And you left all of that behind just to go on a road trip with your brother?"

"It wasn't just that, I mean we had to make sure our father was okay."

"Well now you know he is, so why don't you go back to school and be normal again?"

"To be honest, he isn't the real reason why I left in the first place. I wasn't going to go with Dean. I went back to school but after that happened to her, I couldn't stay, I had to find some answers."

"Her, as in the girlfriend you mentioned earlier?"

"Yeah, she was killed…by a demon, or at least I think it was a demon, we haven't been able to confirm that yet."

"I'm so sorry."

"Thanks, I've just recently been coming to terms with everything that happened. I know I have to let her go, but I don't want to forget about her. It's just not fair that I get to keep living and she doesn't. I should have been there to protect her."

"I can tell she meant a lot to you but you can't blame yourself for what happened to her. If she could talk to you now she would tell you the same thing, she would want you to be happy, to be able to move on with your life."

Sam had known all along that Jessica would want those things for him but it helped him to believe more hearing it from someone else.

"You're right, Jess would have wanted that."

Rory began to laugh. "Did I miss something?" Sam asked trying to find out what she could be laughing at.

"Her name was Jess?"

"Yeah, well Jessica but I called her Jess most of the time."

"I'm sorry I laughed but you have no idea how ironic that is."

"Well I'm feeling a little left out here so fill me in."

"Jess is also the name of my ex-boyfriend. Dean broke up with me because of Jess."

"Yeah I guess that is a little ironic."

"I can't believe how much you look like Dean. Are you related to anyone with the last name Forester?"

"Even if I were, I wouldn't know about it. We didn't grow up with any extended family; it was just the three of us."

"Three? Where was your mom?"

"She died when I was a baby, the same way that Jess did actually."

"Wow, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up."

"It's okay, I don't really remember her but I did get a visit from her recently."

"Recently?"

"Yeah, she actually helped Dean and I fight a poltergeist in our childhood home. It was really nice seeing her."

"You mean as a ghost?"

"Yeah." Sam said with a smile at how tense she was with the conversation.

"Until I met you, I didn't think that anything like that even exists."

"Yeah, it's a scary world out there. So maybe we should get some sleep, it's already going to be extremely hard for us to wake up on time tomorrow."

"I am getting a little tired now."

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning." Sam said getting off the bed and retrieving his blanket to leave the room.

"Wait, where are you going? You have to sleep in here tonight. I don't care who are, I'm not staying in here alone. Not after the conversation we just had."

"Do you still want me to sleep in the bed? I really don't mind sleeping in the chair if you feel uncomfortable."

"No, don't be silly. I want you to get the best sleep that you can, I'm putting my life in your hands tomorrow."

"Alright, well here." Sam bent down to pick her clothing up off the floor. "You probably want to at least put your clothes back on."

"No, I'm fine. This sheet is plenty. Besides you've seen everything already, it's not like there will be any surprises."

"I'm sorry about earlier." Sam said as he got into bed. "I shouldn't have let things get that far."

"Don't be sorry, I'm not. Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Rory." Sam said smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Well it's official, this is the most popular story that I write. There are over twenty people on the alert list and it also has the reviews to back that up considering the low amount of chapters presented at the time. I have asked so many different people their opinion on where to go with this story, including taking into consideration the reviews you all have left as well. And while everyone seemed to either want Rory to hook up with Dean F or Sam eventually, the most interesting pairing I've been asked to create is Rory with Dean Winchester. I can't imagine how I could make things work out between them but I'll try to keep it in mind for future chapters.

Sam woke up the next morning around seven. Even though he didn't go to bed until four he still managed to get a few good hours of sleep, nightmare free. Rory had managed to fall asleep on his right arm. Knowing that if he moved it would wake her, he decided to wait a while before disturbing her. Meanwhile, outside in the common room Dean awoke and began to make coffee. Just as he was about to open the door to Rory's room to check on Sam there was a knock at the door. Being the only person around, he decided to open it.

"Who are you? Where is Rory?" An angry Lorelai asked standing next to Dean Forester.

"I guess she's still in her room." Before he could barely get the sentence out Lorelai pushed him aside allowing room for her and Dean to walk inside. "What the hell happened to you? Did you sneak out of here early this morning and break into the Gap?" Dean W asked Dean F.

_(Quick A/N: I'm so sorry about this name thing you guys, but there wasn't much I could do.)_

"Excuse me?" Dean F. said in an angry tone continuing to follow Lorelai.

After hearing the anger in his voice it was clear to him now that this was not his brother. Being a little slow to catch up he realized who this person was just as the two were about to open the door to Rory's bedroom.

"Wait." Dean shouted in a panic to save his brother.

"Why?" Lorelai asked turning around.

"Well Rory may not be dressed yet, you wouldn't want to just walk in there. Maybe you should knock first."

"I've seen my daughter naked plenty of times and actually so has he." Lorelai said pointing at a now quiet Dean F. "So if she happens to be naked it won't be the end of the world."

Lorelai opened the door to the room revealing Sam and Rory still in bed. Both Deans and Lorelai stared into the room all having the same look of shock on their face, except Dean W. who had a grin as well.

Sam quickly shot up in bed waking Rory in the process. Rory still tired readjusted in the bed not opening her eyes.

"Don't get up yet Sam, it's too early." Rory said reaching for him.

"Alright Sammy, you told her the truth. And you still got laid."

Sam continued to remain silent not sure if he should say anything to anyone at this point.

"Rory, what the hell is going on?" Lorelai said finally finding her voice.

As Rory heard the voices of Dean and her mother she also shot up in bed joining Sam in the horror of being gawked at while half naked by her mother and ex boyfriend.

"Mom. Dean. What are you doing here?"

"Dean calls me in the middle of night telling me he got this frantic phone call from you. When you wouldn't answer him he said he could still hear you talking and that you sounded like you were in trouble."

"No, mom everything was just a misunderstanding. As you can see, Sam here looks a lot like Dean and I thought that he was Dean. When he tried to convince me otherwise, I didn't believe him. I thought he was making up some random story to avoid being with me so he convinced me to call the real Dean." Rory stopped to take a breath. "And now everyone is here, how wonderful."

"How do you know these people? Why didn't I know that you were seeing Dean's clone?"

"Because I just met them yesterday. I thought I just explained this to you, I thought that he was Dean."

"So you slept with him, thinking it was me who you were really sleeping with?" Dean F asked.

"No, well yes at first. But we didn't sleep together."

"Yeah, clearly." Lorelai said motioning to the clothing in the floor.

"Okay, well we slept together but we didn't have sex." Rory began to get frustrated trying to explain the situation. "Could everyone just please give us a few minutes to get dressed and we can talk about this somewhere else?"

Lorelai turned around ushering the Deans into the other room with her so that Sam and Rory could have their privacy.

"This has to be the most uncomfortable situation I've ever been in, and that means a lot coming from me." Sam said to Rory finally getting the nerve to speak again.

"I'm so sorry. I can't believe they came here like this. I shouldn't have called him; I should have just believed you. As if we don't have enough problems to deal with today we have to add this to it."

"So what are you going to tell them? I mean, are you going to mention the reason why Dean and I are here?"

"I hadn't thought about it. Do you think I should?"

"That's completely up to you; all of this will probably be a lot harder to explain if you don't tell them."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Besides, if you still love him, you should be honest. I wish that I had been honest with Jessica, maybe she would still be alive."

"What makes you think that I still love him?"

"Well you just kept trying to make things right even when I told you I didn't want to talk about it. And while you were really talking and acting out everything with me, you still thought that I was him."

Rory had fallen deep into thought after what Sam said. Maybe he was right; maybe she was still in love with Dean. But the more she thought about it the more wrong it seemed. There was just something about Sam that she was drawn to. Dean was safe, he would always be there when she needed him and there wasn't anything they didn't already know about one another but Sam was different. Sam was still caring and gentle but he still had a dark side and a history that didn't involve her already.

"So you ready to go out there?" Sam asked Rory as they finished getting dressed.

"Yeah, I'm ready."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yay, I'm so excited. The last chapter of this story received fourteen reviews, the highest number of reviews for one chapter of any of my stories. If you all keep that up I may just have to focus on updating this story more often then others. I wasn't planning on updating this story tonight but after seeing wonderful episodes of Gilmore Girls and Supernatural I felt the need to write. This is a little off subject but yay for Rory…I've never liked Logan, what a jerk. And as for Supernatural, that was definitely a landmark episode and the something Michael Murray comment by Meg priceless, especially how well Jared/Sam played it off considering in real life they are good friends. **GG Spoiler Alert**: There will be a spoiler in this chapter for Gilmore Girls, I'm not sure what episode this information will come out in but I know it will eventually. I'm not going to mention what it is but I'm sure it will be an obvious addition to the story. So sorry to those of you who don't want to be spoiled.

Rory and Sam walked out of the bedroom now fully clothed. Rory walked over to the couch feeling as though everyone were watching. Sam soon followed her lead and moved toward his brother in hopes of them being able to get out of the situation. As he made his way across the room Dean F was finally able to get a good look at his supposed double. When Sam finally reached his brother he realized they he and Dean F were staring at one another thinking the same thing. _How the hell does he look that much like me? _

After about a minute or so of silence Lorelai finally spoke up.

"Well I guess someone has to initiate the conversation here. What's going on? Anyone who knows the answer may reply." She said looking around the room.

"Rory, Dean and I are going to go try to find Logan. I think all of you should talk about this in private anyway." Sam said speaking up.

"Are you sure you don't need my help. I mean this can wait." She said gesturing to her mom and Dean.

"No, I think you'll be safer staying here with them. We'll call if we find anything."

"Okay, be careful."

Sam and Dean left almost immediately trying to avoid any further explanation expected from them. As soon as they were outside of the dorm Dean began to laugh uncontrollably.

"This is so unfreaking believable. Did you see that guy in there? When I answered the door this morning I really thought he was you."

"Why would I be knocking on the door? And how could you just let them walk in on us like that? You should have stopped them."

"Hey I tried. Besides I didn't think that was the kind of sleeping arrangement the two of you had in mind last night when you went into the room. And you owe me a lot of details, starting with why were the two of you naked?"

"It's a long story."

"And…"

"And we don't have time for that right now, we have to find Logan." Sam said as he pulled out his cell phone and began to dial a number.

"Who are you calling?"

"Finn. Rory's friend and fellow member of the Life and Death Brigade."

"Oh hey Finn, this is Sa-Dean Rory's friend from last night?" He said stumbling on his name realizing he was introduced as Dean the previous night.

"Yeah?"

"Well I was kind of hoping maybe you had heard from Logan today. Do you know where he might be?"

"Actually I did hear from him. And yes I do know where he is."

"Great, could you tell us? We really need to talk to him."

"I told Logan about you and Rory stopping by last night, he wasn't happy. If I told you where he was he would be furious with me. But I know you're just trying to help Rory so I'll tell you, but you did not get this information from me."

"Of course not."

"Logan is meeting with alumni of the Life and Death Brigade. After everything that happened they are determining rather or not the society should go on."

"So are you going to this meeting?"

"No, alumni only, excluding Logan. He is there to represent for the current members."

"Do you know where this meeting is taking place?"

"Richard Gilmore's house."

"Gilmore, as in related to Rory Gilmore?"

"Yes, he is her grandfather. You shouldn't tell her though, she isn't aware that he was ever involved with the society."

"You're right I shouldn't, he should. Do you know the address?"

"No, but I'm sure they're listed. Richard Gilmore is a very well known man around Hartford."

"Alright, well thanks for all your help Finn." Sam hung up the phone and stared back at Dean.

"So where to?"

"First we will need to find a phone book, then to Rory's grandfather's house."

"He's involved with this too?"

Sam shook his head. "Alumni meeting."

Meanwhile back at the dorm Rory was trying to find a way to tell Dean and her mom about everything that had happened in the past few days. She still hadn't managed to find the words to explain the situation when her mom spoke up.

"Rory, are you sure that everything is okay? I mean if something weird were going on you would tell me right?"

"Yeah, everything is fine with me. It's just that Logan and I had a fight and then Sam kind of rescued me from a bad situation Logan had put me in. And of course at the time I thought that it was Dean who was saving me so I trusted him and we left together." Rory looked over at a silent Dean trying to read his reaction to what she had said but was unable to for the first time in her life.

"Well didn't Sam feel a little uncomfortable when you called him Dean? How did you find out he wasn't Dean?"

"Like a said before when he told me his name was Sam I didn't believe him. I thought that he was really Dean just making up a story. That's when he made me call the real Dean. All of this was just really a misunderstanding." Rory hoped that this explanation would be enough for her mother to stop asking questions, as much as she wanted to tell her mom the whole truth she didn't want to bring anyone else into the whole mess.

"As long as you're okay. Do you want to talk about what happened between you and Logan?"

"No, it's not even important. It's over between us and I'm over it."

"Alright, but if you change your mind you know where to find me."

"Thanks mom. I'm sorry you had to drive all the way out here."

"Don't even worry about it; it was nice to see you…in such an awkward position." Lorelai said finally being able to laugh at the situation. "I'm fully aware that this isn't the whole story either. You will be obligated to fill me in on all the details when we are alone."

"Okay mom."

"Come on Dean, let's go back home." Dean began to follow Lorelai to the door but Rory stopped him.

"Dean wait. I was hoping that we could talk. If you have to get back I understand, but if you can stay I'd like for you to."

"I can stay." Dean said quietly.

"Well I'll leave the two of you to talk about, well whatever it is that the two of you need to talk about." Lorelai said and she shut the door closed leaving them alone.

A/N: Okay at this point I have not decided what will happen as of yet. I really thought that I had my mind made up about who Rory should be with at the end of this story but I keep changing my mind. I do know that the majority if not all of the readers on the fanfiction website DO NOT want Rory with Dean W together, however, it seems to be even with Sam/Rory and Dean F/Rory. So I will base the decision on the reviews for this chapter, so make sure to review and let me know which couple you want to be together.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: When I began to write this chapter there were exactly 10 votes Dean-10 votes Sam. And as for those of you who put either you just kind of voided your vote. I guess as the author I'm going to have to be the tie breaker, which is appropriate I guess.

Once Lorelai left Dean took a seat next to Rory on the couch.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I'm not really sure actually, I just kind of feel like I owe you an explanation."

"You don't owe me anything, it's not like we're still together. But it would be nice to know how you could mistake him for me. I'll admit, we do have very similar appearances but I thought we knew each other well enough to know the difference when we are talking to a stranger instead."

"Dean it's really not like that, he was a lot like you too. The only thing that I was suspicious of was when he introduced Sam...who is really Dean as his brother, which he recovered from very nicely."

"That's it? No other differences?"

"Well I also couldn't get him to talk about the past either; it was shortly after the argument I started because of that when he told me the truth. And that is when I called you."

"Did you know the truth before you slept with him?"

"We didn't have sex, we almost did but then he told me the truth."

"What am I supposed to say to that Rory? Where does that leave us? I mean, do you still have feelings for me?"

"I don't know. A lot of crazy stuff has happened to me in the last few days. To be honest I think I got scared and decided it would just be easier to run to the one person that always made me feel safe."

"Well I guess that's where I went wrong then. I'll have to remember safe and dependable, not what the girl wants."

"Dean, that's not what I meant."

"What exactly is so wrong about that Rory? I mean does being there for someone really make you that boring to the point that you have to run to the nearest jackass available?"

"You're right, I'm a horrible person. Why do you even want to be with me? You deserve someone better, someone who would really appreciate you for exactly who you are."

"You're wrong Rory. We should be together, maybe one day you will finally realize that but I have to stop hoping that you will because it hurts too much to be the only one holding on."

"Dean, I'm just not sure how I feel about everything right now. Everything has happened so fast in the last two days. I just need some time."

"See that's the difference between the two of us, you've always needed more time but I've always known." There was an awkward silence between the two for a while until Dean spoke up again to leave. "I should get going; maybe I'll see you around Rory."

"Dean wait."

Rory quickly ran over to the door. When Dean turned around he found himself face to face with her. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, which took him by surprise.

"I'm so sorry about the way I've treated you in the past but I want you to know that I will always love you Dean. I truly hope that we can find our way back to each other before it's too late."

"Rory I'm here, we can be together if that's what you want. I'm ready if you are."

"I'm not ready and I can't ask you to wait for me. You should go."

"Yeah, I guess I should."

Dean left leaving Rory alone once again in the dorm until Paris woke up. It was still early so instead of waking Paris she decided to call Sam and see if there were any new developments.

"Hello?" Sam whispered.

"Hey, it's Rory. Any luck finding Logan?"

"Yeah, I'm actually staring straight at him as we speak."

"Is he willing to talk about where they put the body?"

"Not sure yet, Dean and I are just kind of observing what's going on from outside the window."

"The window, where are the two of you?"

"Richard Gilmore's house, ever heard of him?" Sam asked with a smile.

"What are you doing at my grandparent's house?"

"Well we are mainly here to talk to Logan, but I guess we could probably talk to some of the other alumni as well."

"Alumni, you mean for the Life and Death Brigade?"

"Yeah."

"My grandfather was a member?"

"Right again."

"What are they meeting for? There is no way my grandfather had anything to do with that girl's death. He wouldn't have had a part in it."

"I didn't say that he did. I'm not sure what is going on yet. Finn told me they were meeting to determine if there would be a future for the Life and Death Brigade after everything that has happened."

"I can't believe that my grandfather was a member.."

"Rory I have to go, Logan is on his way out."

Sam shut his cell phone and he and Dean made their way to the front door where he was about to exit.

"Hey Logan, wait up?" Dean called after him as he made his way to his car.

"Are the two of you following me?" He asked bitter.

"We need to talk to you about Christy."

"You really think I'm just going to open up and tell you guys everything that happened?"

"We want to help. We understand that her death was an accident but you have a pissed off sprit going around killing people here. You could be next; we have to fix this before it goes any further." Dean said trying to explain.

"It's all over now anyway so who cares? My father is dead and the Life and Death Brigade is no more. What else do you want from me?"

"We have to know what you and your father did with the body Logan. Anyone who was at that meeting could be in danger…Rory could be in danger. You said that yourself. Logan you have to tell us."

"Even if I did it wouldn't help anything. I went back to where we buried her and there was no sign of the body. No sign of the ground being tampered with or anything, just nice green grass all around."

"Can you show us where this place is?"

"What exactly are you going to do when you get there? I just told you there was no sign of the body."

"Just tell us where this place is at Logan."

"Fine, follow me."


	10. Chapter 10

"You're positive that this is where you put her body?" Dean asked Logan.

"Yes, I'm positive. She was right there; we decided to use those two trees as a marker." He said pointing at them.

"This doesn't make any sense; it hasn't been that long since you put the body here in the first place. The ground would not be this perfect already."

"Don't you think I realize that? I'm starting to freak out here." Logan said pacing back and forth.

"Did anyone else know where you put the body?"

"Not that I'm aware of. But that doesn't mean someone couldn't have been watching us."

"Hey Sam would you go grab the shovel out of the trunk." Dean asked.

Sam walked in the direction of the car without saying a word. Logan looked up with a puzzled look on his face.

"I thought his name was Dean?"

"No, I'm Dean. That's Sam." He said pointing towards the figure walking back towards them.

"Who the hell are you? I thought that he was Rory's ex boyfriend."

Dean began to laugh. "Yeah so did she."

"What's so funny?" Sam asked as he walked up on them.

"We forgot to tell him that you weren't Dean."

"Oh. So are you digging or am I?" Sam asked in a serious tone.

"I'll dig, you did fetch the shovel."

Dean grabbed the shovel from Sam's hands and began to dig around the grave.

"Just so I'm straight on this you and Rory aren't together?"

"No not exactly."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Take it however you want to. All you need to know is that she is no longer with you."

"Excuse me?"

"Just stay away from her Logan."

"Who are you to tell me what to do? Especially when it comes to my girlfriend."

"She's not your girlfriend anymore."

Logan had no response to his last comment. Sam turned to see how Dean was doing with the digging and was caught off guard when Logan took a swing at him almost causing him to fall down. Regaining his composure as well as Dean's undivided attention he swung back at Logan. Logan being ready for the punch caught his arm but Sam had already been expecting that kind of reaction from him allowing him to now use his dominate hand to take a swing and knock him to the ground.

"Come on Dean let's get out of here, let this punk clean up his own mess."

Dean simply threw the shovel over his shoulder and waited for Sam to lead the way. Before they walked away Sam turned to speak to Logan once again.

"I meant what I said. Stay away from her."

Sam and Dean continued their walk to the car. Both got inside and sat in silence for a good two minutes before Dean decided to ask the obvious question.

"What the hell got into you back there?"

"That guy's a jerk. He doesn't even realize he's done something that is wrong. All he is worried about is getting caught."

"Uh huh." Dean muttered not so convincingly.

"What? You know I'm right, the guys an ass."

"Yes I agree but that wasn't the reason you two were going at it back there. Let me refresh your memory. Brunette, around 5'9, you spent the night with her in her bed last night."

"I really don't want to talk about this right now. Could we just go back to the dorm, we need to make sure Rory is alright anyway."

"No I want to know now. Is there something going on between you and Rory? You are acting like this is serious."

Sam sighed in frustration. "I don't know Dean."

"Sam we can't stay here, we have to leave…soon."

"I know that. And she knows that. I told her everything."

"You did what?"

"I told her exactly what we do and about our past."

"I cannot believe you, you know this girl for one night and you tell her everything."

"You know I had to Dean, I had to tell her who I really am and that requires a lot of explanation. Can we just go now…please?"

Dean cranked the car and drove back to the dorm. The door was unlocked and they let themselves inside.

"Rory are you here?" Sam shouted.

"Maybe she went out."

"I don't think so, she wouldn't have left."

Sam knocked on her door but didn't hear anything so he proceeded to open it revealing Rory fast asleep. He nodded to Dean to let him know that she was in the room and went inside closing the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam walked into the room trying his best to close the door behind him quietly without disturbing Rory. Thinking that he had been successful he was startled when Rory spoke.

"Hey."

"Hey…I was trying not to wake you."

"If you didn't want me to wake up, what are you doing coming into my room?" Rory asked with a playful smile.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. How did things go today? I mean, did you tell Dean how you feel?" He asked taking a seat in the chair next to her bed.

"We talked. I told him he had to move on because I'm not sure if he is the person I'm supposed to be with. I could be wrong, but Dean and I have always been able to find our way back to one another. So if it's meant to be then I guess things will just work out eventually."

"You don't know if you love him?"

"No, I know that I love him. I always will love him but that doesn't mean I'm supposed to be with him."

Sam sat quietly fidgeting with his hands after hearing what Rory had to say. His discomfort didn't go unnoticed by Rory either.

"So what happened with you today? Did you ever get to talk to Logan?"

"Yeah we did. We went to the spot where they buried the girl but the ground was fine. It didn't look like anyone had touched it. So either Logan is mistaken about where they buried her or something else is going on."

"So what does that mean? Is there anything else you can do?"

"Well Dean and I talked about it on the way back here and we decided that since no one else has been hurt or seen this girl since the first night we are going to leave tomorrow."

"What, you can't leave yet?"

"Why not?"

"Because what if something does happen? What if she comes after Logan or me?"

"Rory I don't think that's going to happen. Besides if anything does happen you can call me…I'll be back here before you know it. But that's only if it involves you, I've decided to let Logan fight his own demons."

"I thought you were here to help, why did you change your mind? Did something happen between you and Logan?"

"Let's just say the two of us aren't going to be best friends or even friends in this lifetime. How did you even become involved with such a jerk Rory? The only person he thinks of is himself."

Rory could tell something bad had happened just by hearing the seriousness in his voice as he spoke about Logan. She quickly turned on the lamp so that she could get a better look at Sam.

"What happened to your eye? Did Logan do that to you?"

"Yeah but…"

"I'm so sorry Sam. I can't believe he would hit you. Let me get some ice for you to put on that."

"No Rory, thanks but its okay. Besides I'm sure Logan is hurting a lot more right now."

"You hit him?" She asked concerned.

Sam laughed. "Yeah but only after he hit me first."

"Are you sure that you are okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm going to let you get back to sleep. I'll make sure we wake you to say goodbye before we leave in the morning."

Sam stood up and began to walk toward the door. Just as the door had slightly opened Rory ran up behind him slamming it back shut. He turned to face her after the abrupt maneuver.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Did you really think I was just going to let you leave and walk out of my life like that forever?"

Sam was unable to respond to her question as her lips covered his and she pushed him against the door of the room making a loud noise gaining Dean's attention outside. Quickly she pulled at his jacket until it fell to the floor. She tugged at his t-shirt unable to remove it without his help he quickly raised his hands and removed it for her. As they attempted to make their way back towards the bed they knocked several books off of her dresser making even more noise.

Out in the common room Dean began to wonder if he should check on the two of them. Realizing that the noise was more then likely something they had done alone he had to make sure that it wasn't anything else.

"Sam, is everything okay?" Dean asked from the other side of the door.

Not hearing Sam respond he began to worry but could still hear movement in the room.

"Sam answer me. SAMMY you still in there?" He shouted while banging on the door this time. "Sam if you don't answer me I'm coming in there."

In a matter of seconds Sam opened the door and stuck his head out slightly.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why didn't you answer me? It sounds like the two of you are moving furniture in here."

"Dean if you don't go away I'm going to have to disown you as my brother."

Dean finally realized Sam wasn't wearing a shirt and quickly understood what his brother meant.

"Sorry, I didn't know. I mean I wasn't sure if it was something else…okay I'm leaving now."

Sam shut the door and quickly returned to Rory's side. It didn't take long for them to pick up where they left off. Dean decided to go out instead of hanging out in the next room while his little brother…well he didn't even want to think about what they were doing at this point.

Later that night Sam continued to hold Rory as he thought about what he would have to do the next day. Neither of them had said much afterward but it was a very comfortable silence.

"What are you thinking right now?" Rory asked.

"I'm thinking about how nice it would be if I could stay here with you. Go back to school, have a girlfriend, have friends and just be normal again."

"You could have that life again."

"No I can't, at least not right now."

"So you're still leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm still leaving tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

"So where are the two of heading next?" Rory asked as she stood next to Sam as he and   
Dean loaded their bags into the car.

"Not really sure yet, we just kind of go where the road takes us." Dean answered before Sam could. Rory didn't look too satisfied with that answer either.

Sam gave Dean a dirty look and turned back to Rory and motioned for her to follow him away from the car and his brother. When they finally had enough distance between them they stopped to talk.

"I'm really sorry that I have to leave like this. I really wish I could stay here with you Rory; I just can't leave Dean alone right now. Lately things have been getting really gruesome with the things we deal with and we have to stick together to make it through everything."

"I know you can't stay. I just can't believe I'm falling in love with a guy who hunts ghosts and demons just because he wants to."

"This isn't something that I necessarily want to do…wait a minute did you just say you were falling in love with me?"

"Sam these last few days with you have been amazing. And I know you feel the same way about me because if you didn't you wouldn't have been so open about who you really are. You trusted me to know you, the real you. I just I really want to be able to tell you everything about me and I want to know even more about you. I'm just scared that if you leave now I'm never going to see you again."

"I'm not going to do this forever…I told you there was a purpose for me leaving school and that was to find this thing that killed my mom and Jess. And when that's taken care of I'll come back to you, at least if you still want me to."

"Of course I'll still want you to."

"Okay I will then."

"Do you think that if you guys happen to be near the area you could stop by for a day or two?"

"Yeah I think we can manage that."

"And you will call me as often as you can?"

Sam chuckled. "Yeah I'll call."

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just I should of figured after we slept together that you would end up treating me like a boyfriend."

"Hey, what is exactly is that supposed to mean."

"It was just a joke, really. I was kidding."

"Not funny." She said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Hey come on, you know I was just kidding. Come here."

Sam pulled Rory close to him and hugged her. Rory felt so safe in his arms that she never wanted to let go but she knew it had to end when she felt him begin to pull away. When they finally were apart Sam looked back at her and noticed the fresh tears on her cheeks.

"What are the tears for? Please don't cry I'm not used to tears. I promise I won't stay away that long."

What he said didn't help as Rory's tears still formed and slid down her face.

"Sammy come on, we got to get going." Dean shouted from the side of the car.

"We have to go. I'll call as soon as I can okay?"

"Okay."

Sam kissed Rory one last time before he had to walk away from her knowing full aware that regardless of what he had promised her this could very well be the last time they ever saw one another again.

"I'll miss you Rory."

"I'll miss you too."

Sam wiped away a few of the tears from her cheek with his thumb. "The first thing I'm going to do when I get back is learn to stop those tears." She smiled back at him. "Look I'm already learning."

"Bye Sam."

"Goodbye Rory."

Sam began to walk backwards towards the car staring back at Rory for as long as he could before he had to turn around but when he finally did he didn't look back not even after he sat in the car. Rory continued to watch as the car sped off down the road from her dorm until it finally disappeared from her view.

"So what's the deal with you and this girl? I mean obviously she is into, I don't know why but she is." Dean muttered after what seemed like an eternity of silence between the two of them in the car.

"Dean this is hard enough for me as it is. You're not helping anything with your smartass comments."

"Hey I just thought maybe you wanted to talk about what happened there is no need for you to jump down my throat for it."

"I'm not ready to talk about it."

"Alright."

More silence passed in the car….

"I want my life back Dean."

"You have a life Sam, this is your life."

"No, I want my normal life back. I want to go back to school and I want to be with her. I want to be able to look her in the eye and actually keep the promises that I make her."

"So what are saying Sam? Is this it for you, are you done hunting just because some girl has managed to wrap herself around you?"

"No Dean I'm not done hunting yet. I came with you for a reason and one reason only. To find what killed mom and Jess and when we do that's it for me Dean."

"I thought you also came to help find dad."

"At first maybe, but let's face it Dean. Dad doesn't want to be found and he must be alright. I mean he keeps sending us coordinates to follow, so we know he is alive."

"So what if we never find this Demon Sam? I mean it's been years since mom's death and dad has been looking for it ever since. What makes you think we will have any better luck?"

"This damn thing has already taken enough from me; I'm not going to let it ruin the rest of my life too."

Dean could tell that Sam was upset for several reasons and decided not to make any comment towards what he had said about the demon or the future. They continued to drive in silence; it didn't take much longer for Sam to fall asleep in the passenger seat.

_Next Chapter: Sam figures out what they missed about the ghost at Yale. _


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I have just finished watching the finale of Supernatural and I honestly cried at the end. I knew that the car was going to be destroyed but I at least thought they would have a fighting chance but there was no warning with that. If the CW doesn't bring this show back I'm going to boycott. I'm already upset enough with the unlikely fact of One Tree Hill returning and with the way they ended that…aaawww. Oh and I'm sorry I haven't updated as much as normal lately. I've been really busy with work and I've also been doing extra work for the movie "The Beautiful Ordinary". It's my first movie experience, much different then the OTH set and I love it. Anyways on with the story…_

It had been weeks since the guys left the town of Hartford, almost a month actually in a few more days. Sam couldn't bring himself to call Rory after they left. Every time he tried he would just end up staring back at the name programmed in his phone. Rory did try calling him though, twice actually. But both times he stared back at the name on the screen and decided against answering. He waited for her to leave a message, just so he could hear her voice without actually calling her but she never did.

"Sam wake up…Sam come on man get up…" Dean said as he shook Sam awake in the passenger seat.

"I'm awake, what do you want?"

"You ready to stop and grab something to eat or you want to wait a while down the road?"

"Where are we exactly?"

"Just leaving Wilmington, NC."

"And where exactly are we heading?"

"North."

"Can you be a little more descriptive please?"

"I'm not sure yet, I thought we could look up all of the strange happenings on your laptop when we stopped to eat and then we could go from there."

"Fine, let's stop and eat then."

"You know I'm getting tired of this attitude of yours, you have been acting like this ever since…."

"Ever since what Dean?"

"I don't understand you man, if you miss her so much why don't you just call her?"

"You know why Dean, it'll just make things worse."

"I don't see how things could get much worse for me having to travel with your grumpy ass. I always said that maybe if you could just get laid once, just maybe you would be a little more fun to be around but you know what? It's the opposite for you."

Sam stayed quiet until they pulled up to the diner. As they walked inside Sam went directly to a booth and opened his laptop. Dean took in his surroundings and then joined Sam at the table.

"Find anything interesting you just let me know alright? Shouldn't be too hard with the full moon in two days anyway, you ever notice that business really picks up for us around this time?" Dean asked nonchalantly as he opened his menu.

Sam looked up from the computer staring back at Dean. "What did you just say?"

"The full moon, its two days from now…people and things start to get a little crazy and it just seems that things really start happening around this time is all."

"Dean that's it. It's the full moon…how did we not pick up on that before?"

"What are you talking about Sam?"

"The ghost at Yale, Christy, her spirit it can only come back during a full moon."

"Why would you think that? That would only happen if she died during the full moon, aren't these gatherings held during the daytime?"

"I don't think so. Rory mentioned that some of them go through the entire weekend and besides she didn't have to die during the full moon…being buried under it is enough."

"So you think she might come back in two days?"

"Why would she leave the one person most responsible for her death alive? And when all of those people were killed it was exactly a month ago during the full moon."

"Logan's in trouble then. You should call Rory and tell her what's going on. We have about a fourteen hour drive ahead of us now. I'm going to go order us some food to go."

Sam debated rather or not to call Rory after Dean left the table but decided against it as he gathered the laptop and packed everything back up. They were back on the road moments later heading in the direction of Yale as quickly as possible.

"So did you call her?"

"No, I figured I would just wait and talk to her when we get there."

"Sam, you have to call her. Let her know we are on our way. I mean what if she isn't there or she's out of town or something?"

"Alright fine, I'll call the dorm."

Sam quickly looked up the number to the dorm room in his phone. It felt more comfortable for him to call the dorm instead of calling Rory's cell directly. At least this way there was a chance that Paris would answer instead and he could give her the message. Today must have been his lucky day he thought when he heard Paris' voice.

"Hey Paris, its Sam. Dean and I think we may have figured out what's going on with Christy so we are heading back to Hartford now. Is Rory there?"

Dean glanced in the direction of his brother to try to read his reaction to the phone call.

"She is, okay do you know the address there?"

Sam quickly scribbled directions on a piece of paper. "Okay I got it, thanks a lot Paris. Bye."

"Where is she?"

"Stars Hollow, she's visiting her mom for the weekend."

"What's the address?"

"Oh well Paris said we really wouldn't need one, she said they would know that we were in town the moment the car pulls into the square. And that if that wasn't enough to give it about twenty minutes and eventually they would come to us after the gossip spread."

"Geez man where the hell are we going? If this is a town full of nuts I'm turning around immediately. I don't care who lives there."

"Fine with me, let's just go. We need to get there as soon as we can, once we find Rory we can go back to Hartford anyway."

"So did you and Rory talk about the families? I mean well I know you talked about our family but what about hers?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious is her mom a single mom? Because I would love to get to…"

"Dean stop it, you are not going to hit on Rory's mom."

"Why not, she can't be that much older then me. I mean, come on man, did you see her when she walked through the door with your twin?"

"I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when we get there."

"You're going to sleep for fourteen hours?"

"I'm going to try if you would shut up."

"What if I need you to drive? Maybe I want to get some sleep too."

"Fine then wake me up if you get tired."

Dean shook his head in disbelief as his brother who had hardly slept at all before fell instantly asleep next to him.

Fourteen hours later….

Dean drove into the small town of Stars Hollow and parked the car in one of the first spaces he came to.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, we're here."

Sam opened his eyes to the harsh sunlight that shined directly in his face and turned towards his brother then began to take in the surrounding town.

"This is it?"

"Yeah well if the welcome sign wasn't enough for you just take a look at one of the business signs everything has Stars Hollow in its name."

"Well let's go find Rory."

They both stepped out of the car and walked across the square heading towards Luke's. Not even really on purpose it just happened to be where the path led. Dean stepped off of the curb and turned to find Sam standing still staring straight ahead.

"Come on man, we don't have all day."

Seeing no response from his brother he turned to see what he was so fascinated with and found it when he saw Rory walking with his brother's twin. Or at least that's what he had nicknamed him considering they shared the same name and didn't care much for it. Sam stayed in the same spot staring straight ahead until he saw them kiss and walk into the diner holding hands and with that he turned and went back to the car. Dean quickly caught up to him and got back into the driver's seat.

"I'm sorry Sam. I know how bad that must have been for you."

"Do you Dean? I mean really how could you possibly know what that feels like?"

"Well I can imagine. To see the girl you love kiss another man, especially when he looks just like you." He muttered the last part under his breath.

"Do you think this is funny?"

"No, it's just a little weird is all."

"And I never said that I was in love with her."

"Sammy please, you have been moping around ever since we left here. You know you're in lov…"

"Stop it now. Let's just get out here. Go back to Hartford and then we can do what we came here for in the first place. When we finish she will never have to see me again."

Dean gave his brother one last look before starting the car. The loud exit of the car did however catch the attention of a certain girl sitting by the window in Luke's diner.


	14. Chapter 14

As they made their way back to Hartford the ride there was extremely quiet. Dean thought about trying to talk to his brother several times but decided against it knowing that there was nothing he could say or do to make this situation any better. Both of them had become used to the silence in the car so when Sam's phone began to ring they both seemed to jump a little. Dean watched his brother as he stared down at the phone in his hands showing no effort of answering it.

"Sam who is it?"

"It's Rory."

"Are you going to answer it?"

"No." And with that response Sam pushed the button to send the call to voicemail and looked straight ahead at the road.

"You do realize that you're going to have to talk to her eventually?"

"Not right now I don't."

"I don't understand you, why didn't you just talk to her in the first place? If you would have answered all those times she called you before none of this would even be happening."

"It wouldn't have changed things. The simple fact of it is I can't be here for her…"

Sam sighed frustrated. "And she deserves to be with someone who can be there for her. Don't you ever wish that we could just lead normal lives Dean?"

"Normal being that you go to college, get a job that you hate, marry a beautiful girl, pop out 2.5 kids and the white picket fence?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah that kind of normal."

"Not really, I like what I do now much better."

"Yeah I thought you would say that."

There was another long period of silence between the two until Dean spoke up again later.

"You know, just because that's not the life that I want doesn't mean that I don't want it for you Sammy."

"What?" Sam asked shocked.

"As much as I love having you as a sidekick on the road…I have realized that it will end one of these days. And when it does, I really hope that you can finally have that life that you have always wanted."

"Really?"

"Well yeah Sammy, I mean what kind of brother would I be if I didn't want to see my little brother happy for once in his life? All I know is you better have a kick ass guestroom because I plan on visiting a lot. Oh and whoever you do marry…make sure that she has hot single friends."

Sam shook his head smiling at his brother's comment. "Thanks Dean that really does mean a lot to me to hear you say that. Especially after the past year we've had together."

"Yeah just remember what I said about the extra room and the hot friends." Dean finished saying just as they were pulling up to Rory's dorm.

Dean watched Sam's facial expression change as Sam stared back at the dorm. "You ready to do this?"

"Depends on which this you are speaking of."

"Come on let's go…enough of this nobody loves me crap."

Sam stepped out of the car and followed his brother as they walked to Rory's dorm. Once they reached the door Sam stood away from it with a nervous look on his face.

"Dude what's your problem? It's not like she is home, remember we left Stars Hollow and she was still there?"

"I know that Dean, but I don't know there's still something weird about all of this. I don't feel right being here without Rory being home."

"Man you are really starting to get on my nerves again." Dean turned and knocked on the wood door.

Paris soon appeared on the other side. "Oh hey, I thought the two of you were going to Stars Hollow?"

"We did, now we're here. Can we come in?"

"Yeah sure but Rory still hasn't come home. Did you find her?"

"Yeah we found her." Dean answered watching his brother take a seat on the couch. "So Paris has there been any unusual things going on around here lately?"

"Well you know just your basic college experience. I think there might be a kegger happening upstairs if the two of you are interested?"

"Really..."

"Dean come on…be serious."

"What? I am being serious. Free beer while I gather information that we need anyway. And these kids don't play. I mean it's only 6:00 in the afternoon and they are already drinking."

Dean headed towards the door.

"Don't be too long Dean; we have a lot to figure out before tomorrow night." Sam shouted as the door shut leaving Paris and Sam alone.

"So Sam what have the two of you been up to? Still chasing ghosts?"

"No not really, demons have been more of the problem lately."

"Okay sorry I asked." Paris said walking away from Sam. "As much as I would love to stay and hang out with you, I have plans. So just make yourself at home. I should be back in a few hours."

"Thanks Paris." Before he even got that out Paris was out the door.

He laid down on the couch intending to stay awake but it didn't take him long before he was fast asleep again. It had been a month now since any of the nightmares had occurred and sleep came so easily for him recently.

Meanwhile Rory had just pulled up into the parking lot outside of the dorms. When she spotted the black car parked there she wasn't sure if she should be scared or relived. She made her way to the dorm but once she was inside she wasn't expecting to find Sam fast asleep on the couch. Becoming much more aware of her movement to keep from startling him awake she tiptoed her way over to the side of the couch and kneeled down beside him. She placed one of her hands over his that was lying across his stomach, her other hand found its way to his head and began to smooth out his hair. Getting as close to his ear as possible without actually touching she whispered to him "I've missed you so much." As he felt her head rest on his chest he finally opened his eyes to look down at her.

"Rory?"

"Sam you're awake." She said as her head quickly shot back up.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I shouldn't be here. I didn't think that you were coming back to the dorm this weekend." He said sitting up from his previous position on the couch.

"Why would you say that? Of course you should be here. I'm glad that you're here, I've been trying to call you."

"I came to see you today but then I saw the two of you together. And its fine, you should be with someone that makes you happy and that can be around for you…"

"Sam no, you have the wrong idea."

"I saw the two of you. He kissed you and you kissed him back, it wasn't a friendly kiss either."

"Sam please let me explain…"

"There's nothing to explain. You should be with him, you looked really happy today when I saw you and that's what I want for you. I should go…" Sam turned and headed for the door.

"No Sam please wait…" She shouted at him.

Sam halted in front of the door but didn't turn around to face her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that today but it was a mistake. I'm in love with you Sam; I want to be with you."

"Then why were you kissing him?" He said turning around now more frustrated with the situation.

"You should sit down…I have something important to tell you."

Noticing the tears begin to fall from her eyes, he quickly took a seat next to her.

"Rory what is it?"


	15. Chapter 15

"You should sit down…I have something important to tell you."

Noticing the tears begin to fall from her eyes, he quickly took a seat next to her.

"Rory what is it?"

"I'm such a horrible person. I can't even believe that this is happening."

"What…what is happening to you?"

Rory took a deep breath and tried to think of the best way to say what she needed to tell him.

"I feel so stupid. Things have just been so horrible for me lately, I mean ever since you left things have just gotten worse everyday."

"Rory just tell me what's going on." He tried to console her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know how else to say this except to just tell you…I'm pregnant."

Sam realized after a few seconds that he was holding his breath trying not to have a reaction to what she had just told him. After realizing she was waiting for him to have a reaction he finally spoke up.

"Um wow, pregnant. Are you sure? I mean have you been to a doctor?"

"No but I'm late, and I took a test that I bought from the store."

"Okay well we need to see a doctor…to make sure. Can't those tests be wrong sometimes?"

"Yeah I guess they can be."

More tears began to fall from her eyes that she tried to hide but was not successful in doing.

"Rory it's going to be okay. We'll figure this out."

"Sam there's more to it then that."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure who the father is."

Sam let go of Rory and sat back onto the couch. Rory knew he was upset but didn't know what she could say to make things better.

"So who are the other candidates besides me?" Sam asked in a hurtful tone.

"That's not fair…you can't be like that. You know I was with Logan before you came into my life. And unfortunately I don't know if the baby is yours or his. Believe me I wish I did."

"You mean it's just between me and Logan?"

"Well yeah…I haven't been with anyone else since you."

"I don't get it. Why were you kissing Dean like that earlier? You expect me to believe that nothing is going on between the two of you?"

"It's not like that. Dean has always been there for me. No matter how much crap I put him through he is always willing to forgive me. A few days ago when I found out that I was pregnant I happen to run into Dean in Stars Hollow. It's just so easy to talk to him that I ended up telling him everything, even about the baby."

"About us?"

"Well yeah I told him that you weren't answering my phone calls or returning them. I was scared that I wasn't ever going to see you again and Dean was there for me. He actually offered to tell everyone that the baby was his."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he knew I was scared. I didn't think you would ever come back and even if the baby is Logan's I would never tell him about it."

"You're not going to tell Logan?"

"No I'm not. I don't care if I do have to do this on my own…as far as I'm concerned Logan may as well of murdered that girl and someone like that is not going to help me raise my child."

"So you were with Dean because you didn't want to do this alone?"

"Well we weren't exactly together yet…we were just talking about it. I told him that I still loved you." Rory began to laugh a little. "You should have seen his face when I told him too. It took me so long to tell him I love you and it only took me three days to tell you."

"I'm sorry I didn't call you; believe it or not though I thought about you everyday. As a matter of fact it started to get on my brother's nerves there for a while."

"You mean I got on Dean's nerves? What a shock."

Sam laughed. "Yeah."

"So what is going through your head right now?" Rory asked nervously.

"Well that's a little hard to put into words. I mean I want to be here for you but at the same time how am I supposed to know if this is even my baby?"

"I know and I'm so sorry about all of this but I want it to work between us. I'll do whatever I have to do. If you want me to wait for you I will. You can still travel with Dean if you need to…I just need to hear from you every once in while."

"If I'm the baby's father you're going to be…" Sam's voice trailed off as the door opened and Dean entered the room.

Sam stared back at his brother trying to read his expression. He wasn't sure if he had caught part of their conversation.

Sam cleared his throat and spoke up first. "So how was the kegger?"

"Lame, remind me never to party with Ivy League kids again. So Rory when did you get here anyway?"

"Just a little while ago, I needed to talk to Sam."

"Yeah I guess you did." Dean whispered as he turned from them remembering what the two of them had seen her do earlier.

"Dean can you sit down for a second? There's something I need to tell you." Sam asked.

"Alright fine I'll sit."

Dean grabbed the closest chair and pulled it up next to the couch Rory and Sam were sitting on. Sam looked back to Rory, he looked scared to her. She never thought she would see him scared after the stories he had told her about his past.

"Alright so you know how we were talking earlier in the car about the house, wife, kids, and extra guest bedroom?"

Dean gave Sam a strange look. "Yeah…I remember."

"Well it looks like I'm going to have that future you wanted for me sooner then we thought."

"What the hell are you talking about Sam?"

"Rory's pregnant and the baby is mine."


	16. Chapter 16

"What the hell are you talking about Sam?"

"Rory's pregnant and the baby is mine."

Sam swallowed loudly as the words found their way out of his mouth. He hadn't even thought about what he should say…the words seem to just roll out. Dean was clearly uncomfortable now in the situation as he brought his hand up to his face.

"Sam could we talk outside in the hallway for a minute?" Dean asked without waiting for an answer he simply stood from his chair and walked to the door.

Sam looked to Rory with an apologetic face. "I'll be right back."

Rory nodded and Sam quickly joined his brother in the hallway where he found him pacing back and forth.

"Dean?" Sam asked to get his attention.

"What the hell are you thinking Sammy?"

"Dean there is nothing I can do about this. I can't just leave her."

"You're joking right? I mean how the hell do you even know if this kid is yours? It was only a few weeks ago that we were here Sam, how does she already know that she's pregnant?"

"It was a month ago Dean. Remember the full moon?"

"I don't care…this is bullshit Sam and you know it."

"I'm not going to walk out on her. I can't leave her like this."

"This is ridiculous, what is it about this chick anyway? I think you are just using this as an excuse to stay with her. You know this isn't your kid."

"No I don't know that and until I can prove otherwise I'm not going to leave."

"I know you well enough to know that you didn't have unprotected sex with someone you knew less then three days. So you stay here and think about that for a while. I'm going to find a way to fix what we actually came here to do."

"Dean…we should go together." Sam yelled to his brother as he started to walk away.

"No really…you have more important things to worry about now." Dean shouted back as he continued to walk away.

Sam shook his head in disbelief as his brother walked further away from him. After he had time to collect his thoughts he decided to go back into the dorm. Once he was inside Rory was nowhere to be found but realized that her bedroom door was now halfway open. As he peaked inside he could see Rory now half asleep on the bed. Just as he was about to close the door and go back into the living room she called out for him.

"Sam…I'm awake."

"You seemed tired earlier…I thought I would let you sleep if you could." Sam explained as he opened the door wider.

"I can't sleep…I have too much going on in my head right now. Can we finish talking?"

"Yeah." Sam entered the room and closed the door. He settled in a familiar chair next to Rory's bed.

"I'm sorry Sam. I know this is causing problems between you and Dean. I mean he didn't even like that we were involved in the first place."

"It'll be okay…Dean doesn't do change too well. It's going to take some time for him to get used to the idea."

"Earlier before Dean interrupted you were saying if I'm the baby's father you're going to be… but you never got to finish. I was hoping that you would."

"I was gonna say that If I'm the baby's father you're going to be seeing a lot more of me around here."

"Really?"

"Yeah and um Dean actually kind of got me thinking about something."

"What?"

"I know this is sort of none of my business but when you were with Logan did the two of ever have unprotected sex?"

"No we didn't. Everything was always about his future; he would never risk getting anyone pregnant at this point in his life. That's why I'm not sure who the father is because we were also safe."

"Actually we weren't." Sam said unconvinced.

"What do you mean? Of course we were I remember. I gave you the condom…"

"Rory that was the night before when you thought that I was your friend Dean, we never actually went through with it until the next night. I guess we were distracted, I mean things did escalate rather quickly that night."

Sam watched as Rory's facial expression changed from sad to angry.

"How could I have been so stupid? I thought I took all of the precautions I should have but I didn't. I'm pregnant because I'm irresponsible. I've ruined both of our lives…I mean nothing is ever going to be the same again."

"Rory you can't blame yourself for this, it's just as much my fault as it is yours. And I am so sorry that I didn't stop to think that night."

Tears began to fall down Rory's cheeks again.

"I could have prevented this. My mom is going to be so disappointed."

"You didn't tell her yet?"

"No I couldn't do it, I tried but I didn't have enough answers for her. I mean she hardly knows you and she has never been fond of Logan."

"Well the two of us definitely have something in common then." He said jokingly reaching for her hand.

Rory laughed a little through her tears when she saw Sam smile.

"Rory I want you to know that if you're not ready…even though I really hope that you are…I'll be willing to take care of the baby."

"You don't want to be together and raise the baby?"

"No Rory, you mistook what I said. I would prefer that we be a family but you just don't seem too happy about the idea at the moment. So I wanted to let you know that I'm willing to raise the baby alone if I have to."

"And how exactly would you do that…take him or her out on the road with you and Dean all the time? That's no life for a child."

"My father started hunting before I even turned one. It's all that I ever knew as a child and I turned out fine."

"Sam don't take this the wrong way but you're not normal, which is probably the reason I'm so drawn to you in the first place. But I'm definitely going to be a part of this baby's life and I really hope we can do it together."

"That's good to hear." He said as he placed a kiss on her hand that he continued to hold in his own.

"I feel a lot better about this now. I might even be able to get some sleep."

"Good…I'll be here when you wake up."

"Sam will you sleep with me? I feel safer with you beside me."

Sam thought about how much he had already slept in the day but decided not to bring it up and join her anyway. And even though Sam has slept the majority of the day it wasn't long until they were both fast asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Rory shot up in bed in a panic waking Sam in the process. Sam quickly noticed the panicked look on her face and reached for her.

"Rory what is it?" When she turned to face him he could see tears forming in her eyes.

"It was just a dream, but it felt so real."

"Just a dream, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay now, I think I just need to stay awake for a while." She explained with her hands still pressed against her chest as she caught her breath.

"I know what you mean. I used to have those dreams all of the time. I actually avoided sleep as much as I could just to avoid them."

"How did you make them stop?"

"Actually they just kind of stopped on their own about a month ago, coincidentally when I met you."

"That's interesting considering mine began just short of a month ago."

"Wait a minute; you've had this dream more then once?"

"Well yeah but I think I'm going to refer to it as a nightmare from now on, me dying trying to save my child from a monster I don't consider a dream." Rory explained as she got up from the bed.

"You're having dreams about the baby? And what do you mean you die? How?" Sam asked now way more concerned then before.

"I don't really like talking about it, it's sort of freaky and it's scares the hell out of me."

"Rory this is important, this monster that you said killed you did you see what it looked like?"

"Are you serious?" Rory asked now becoming a bit angry with the questions.

Sam got out of bed and walked over to her. "Please Rory this really is important."

"I don't know, I don't remember. It was really dark; all I remember is seeing those eyes. They were hideous and when he saw me he got angry. It was as if he was planning to take the baby and I got in his way."

Rory noticed how nervous Sam had become when he heard those last words which made her feel uneasy.

"I know this question is horrible to ask but how did you die?"

"All I remember is losing control and before I could even try to move I was pushed against the wall and everything just…"

"Everything just what?"

"Everything became really hot and there is sort of an explosion in the room. I just remember looking down on the baby and feeling helpless because I couldn't save him." Sam moved closer to Rory and pulled her in for a hug. "Sam, why was it important for you to know all of that?"

"I wanted to make sure it wasn't like the dreams I was having before. When you first mentioned it I thought it sounded similar but you lost me at the pushed against the wall part." Sam continued to stare behind Rory holding her tightly as he lied to her about how similar their dreams had been.

"Why on earth would we be having the same dreams?"

"That's exactly the question I was asking myself." Sam replied with a fake smile. "So a boy?"

"What?" Rory asked completely lost.

"Earlier you said you couldn't save HIM, it was a boy?"

"Oh yeah it was a boy, or at least it was in my dreams."

"You know what; I bet you could use a long relaxing bath right now."

"Um that does sound really nice."

"Well how about we make the relaxing bath dream come true and forget about all of those other awful things?"

"Tempting but I don't think that the tub is big enough for both of us."

"I know, I wasn't insinuating that I should come with you. I need to go talk to Dean; he is a little upset with me right now."

"Okay but don't forget about me."

"I could never forget about you."

With a quick kiss Sam left the room and nearly walked out of the dorm before the sleeping form on the couch caught his eye. He hadn't expected the search for Dean to end this quickly.

"Dean, wake up." He said shaking him.

"What do you want? Have some respect will ya, some of us didn't get to sleep all day and night."

"I need to talk to you, it's important."

"Really, well I need to talk to you too. Your full moon theory is…."

"Is crap, I know. It doesn't matter anyway; Logan and his dead ex girlfriend are the least of my problems now. There's another reason why I'm here Dean."


	18. Chapter 18

"Sam I know you told me already, Rory is pregnant. But I still don't think you are the father."

"Dean you have to believe me I am the father. And I know this because I was irresponsible, I'll admit it, we didn't use protection. And if that wasn't enough to convince me I sure as hell am convinced now."

Dean stared at Sam watching as he became pale and his forehead began to pour sweat. "Sam what the hell is going on here, and why do you look sick?"

"We have to find the Demon Dean; we have to end this now."

"Alright slow down, three hours ago you were done hunting you were ready to be a dad and now you want to find the demon? Believe me I'm very happy to hear you say this but you're going to have to fill me in on what I've missed here."

"Rory saw him."

"Rory saw who? The demon?"

"We were asleep and she awoke in a panic. I asked what was wrong and she said she had a nightmare. At first I thought it was no big deal, just a bad dream but then she described what had happened." A tear slid down Sam's cheek. "I can't go through this again Dean."

"Go through what? What was her dream about?"

"It was exactly what happened to mom. When Rory started explaining what happened to her and the baby…."

"Sam there could be a million other explanations for this."

"Like what Dean?"

"I don't know. Maybe she is just dreaming about this kind of stuff because you told her about what happened to mom and Jess."

Sam looked at his brother wishing what he had said could be right. "I never told Rory how mom or Jess died, only that they died the same way."

"Alright well maybe it's just a coincidence. Maybe her dream wasn't really anything like what happened to mom but in your mind you're just making it out to be that way."

"I don't have time for this Dean. I told you what happened, her dream was exactly like the one I've been having for the past year. I have to find this damn thing before…"

"Before what?" Dean asked furious with the way his brother was acting.

"Before it takes two more people away from me that I love." Sam screamed louder and more angry then he had meant for it to be.

"Sam…" Rory called from the doorway of her room catching both of the boys by surprise.

"Rory…I thought you were taking a bath."

"I am, or at least I was. Paris just called, her car won't start and she is stranded at a restaurant about ten miles from here. You think that we could go pick her up?"

Sam was still in shock finding Rory standing behind them that he hadn't quite processed what she was asking them. Dean took notice of this and quickly answered for his brother.

"Sure I'll go get her; you two stay here and talk." Dean suggested as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"Hey Dean, don't you need to know which restaurant she is at?"

"Well yeah but don't worry I'll just call, I got her cell number." He said holding up his cell phone and walking out the door.

"Why does he have Paris' phone number stored in his phone?"

Dean looked at Rory, he hadn't expected that question. He expected her to be angry but she wasn't.

"I'm not sure; I guess maybe he just had it stored since our last visit. I'm sorry your relaxing bath was cut so short." Dean said moving closer to her.

"That's okay, I was getting lonely in there by myself anyway." She said wrapping her arms around him for a hug. "What were you and Dean talking about before I interrupted?"

"Before I tell you…how much of that did you hear?"

"Just that you didn't want to lose two more people that you love."

"Yeah about that Rory I need to tell you…"

"It's alright Sam, I understand. I know Dean is upset about us and the baby but you can't let it tear the two of you apart."

"What do you mean Rory?"

"I get it, you're torn between staying here with me and going back out on the road with Dean and you don't want to lose either of us. And I don't want you to have to choose. If he needs you right now you should go with him, as much as I would love to keep you to myself right now I'm going to need you even more later."

"Are you sure? I mean it doesn't feel right just leaving you right now."

"I'm sure, as long as you promise to call and visit as much as you can. And of course I have to insist that you be back here in time for the birth of the baby."

"I wouldn't miss that for anything in the world."

Rory smiled. "Good, that's really good to hear right now."

Sam took a step back to see her face; he wanted to know if this is really how she felt or if she was just trying to be strong.

"I don't have to go for long, there's just something really important that Dean and I have to take care of together."

"Is it something bad?" She asked quietly not really wanting to hear the answer to her question.

Sam debated if he should tell her the truth. "Yeah it is it's a demon, the one that killed my mom actually. But don't worry everything is going to be okay and I'll tell you everything when we get back."

"When do you think you are going to be leaving?"

"Soon…the sooner we take care of this the better."

"Can you just stay for at least another day?"

"Yeah I can do that."

They both walked over to the couch and sat down together. Rory laid down in Sam's lap and he began to play with her hair. They both sat in silence for while until Rory spoke.

"Sam…since you're going to be here for another day do you think you could go with me to tell my mom about the baby tomorrow?"


	19. Chapter 19

"Have you told anyone else yet besides Dean?" Sam asked curiously.

"No, not in Stars Hollow. I mean Paris knows and I sort of think one of my teachers have figured it out due to the fact that I wasn't able to pay attention in class and I was confronted about it. And now of course you and Dean."

"Why did you only tell Dean in Stars Hollow? I mean don't you have friends there?"

"I don't know, I was really scared and Dean has always been there for me when I've needed him. He approached me, he has like a sixth sense for when I'm in trouble I guess." Rory laughed as she explained.

"Oh." Sam sounded a bit jealous of their relationship.

"Why are you avoiding my question?"

"What question?" Sam asked pretending to be clueless.

"I can't believe this. You don't want to go with me to tell my mom..."

Sam stared at the wall for a moment trying to think of the right thing to say. "It's not that I don't want to go, it's just I don't have a whole lot of experience with this type of thing."

"What...telling moms that you've knocked up their daughter?" Rory joked.

"Well yeah especially that. But what I really meant was meeting the family, I never really had a real relationship until Jessica and I never did get to meet her family."

"I promise, it won't be so bad. My mom isn't exactly the sanest person around."

"I know we've already met sort of remember? Plus it's pretty safe to say she already hates me."

"I know I didn't ask you to introduce yourself, I asked to introduce the baby. Please come with me?" Rory begged pouting out her lips at him.

There were so many ways he could think of to get out of this situation but after seeing her face there was no way he could tell her no.

"Of course I'll go with you."

"Thank you." Rory's pouty face turned into a smile.

"Why haven't you mentioned your dad? Are your parents divorced?"

"Oh no, they were never married. My mom got pregnant at sixteen and she just wasn't ready to get married then. I still see him though and we have a good relationship, it's likely though that I will be telling him the news over the phone myself."

"Sounds good to me." Sam said relieved.

"My parents aren't the ones you have to worry about, it's my grandparents. But hey they may actually like you because you're Ivy league." Rory said laughing as she got up to get a drink.

"You are speaking of the grandparents that live in the huge house that Dean and I found Logan at a month ago?"

"Yep, that's the ones. But whatever you do don't mention anything about the hugeness of their house if we end up there."

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this one, it'll be deja vu for all of us."

"I'll remember that...what time is it getting to be?" Sam asked with no idea having slept over half the day.

"It's almost midnight. Are you tired?"

"No, I'm the opposite actually. I've been sleeping the entire day almost."

"Yeah I'm not tired either." She said sitting back down next to him.

"What do you want to do?"

"Tell me more about the things you guys hunt, about the demon that you're going after." Rory asked intrigued.

"Rory you really don't want to know about all that stuff, believe me you won't be able to sleep at night."

"I know it's bad, I just want to know more about what you do."

"I really don't think that is such a good idea, trust me."

"Alright well tell me more about your family then, you haven't said much about your dad."

"That's because if I talk about my dad, I either have to tell you about hunting or about how the two of us never get along."

"Well I'm out, I have no idea what to talk about."

"We're having a baby in nine months and you have nothing to talk about?" Sam asked mockingly. "Have you thought of any names for the baby yet?"

"Not exactly, I'm still getting used to the idea that I'm pregnant."

"Well since I brought it up...any ideas?"

"For a girl I've always like the name Nicole. There are lots of nicknames that can come from it, that's important in my family. You know I'm actually a Lorelai?"

"Your mom named you after her?"

"Yeah...I could continue the tradition."

"That would probably be a little bit confusing." Sam was quiet for a moment trying to figure out a way to ask what he wanted to. "I want you to be honest, if you hate the idea, I completely understand."

"What is it Sam?"

"If we have a girl could we maybe give her the middle name Jessica?" He continued to stare at Rory watching for her reaction, she seemed to be deep in thought. "Nevermind, it's not such a great idea now that I think of it."

"No, it's a good name. And it has meaning, it would be a great middle name."

"Really?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Yeah but Nicole Jessica doesn't sound right together. What do you think about Mary Jessica or Jessica Mary?"

Sam was shocked to hear the name and tried to make sense of it. "Mary...where did that name come from? Have you been talking to Dean?"

"As in your brother Dean...No. Why, what's wrong with the name Mary?"

"Nothing, it just happens to be my mother's name."

"Oh, I'm sorry Sam I didn't know. We don't have to use it if you don't want to."

"No, it's great...it's a perfect name for a little girl." Sam stated still sort of shocked.

"Alright well how about a name for a boy. We could name him after his dad and call him Sammy." Rory suggested cautiously.

"I don't know, I've always hated when people call me that. Maybe we could name him after Dean."

"Well let's see three Lorelai's too many, yes. Well then three Dean's also too many."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. This is harder then I thought it was going to be."

"Maybe my dream will be wrong and we will have a little girl instead."

Dean smiled. "I promise as long as I can help it those nightmares you're having are never going to become true."

"Sam you're talking crazy, of course they're not going to come true."

He stared into her eyes. "Let's go to bed." He suggested shaking those awful thoughts away.

"I'm not tired yet."

"Neither am I, besides who said anything about going to sleep?"

NEXT MORNING

Dean awoke on the couch to the sound of Sam making coffee. Sam noticed Dean sitting up and stretching.

"Good morning." Sam said cheerfully. "Want some coffee?"

"Yeah that be great, I'm gonna need it to stay awake today. You know you should have a little more respect for me considering you slept practically all day yesterday."

"What are you talking about Dean?"

"I had to borrow Paris's noise reducing headphones in order to fall asleep last night. You know now that she is pregnant you're going to have to take it a little easier on her."

Sam laughed trying to play it off. "It wasn't us, it's the bed. It's way too small for the both of us."

"Whatever you say Sammy. What time are we hitting the road today?"

"No rush, we'll leave later on tonight. I sort of promised Rory I would go with her to tell her mom about the baby."

"So you're going to meet the parents huh?"

"Parent...her mom and dad never got married." Sam explained handing him his cup of coffee.

"So the hot mom is single...interesting. Maybe I should go with you guys."

"You're going but not for the reason you want to...I figure it would be easier for us to leave from Stars Hollow instead of driving back here."

Rory came out of her room making the both of them look up. She had already gotten dressed for the day and headed for her first cup of coffee.

"Good morning." She said quietly to the both of them.

"Morning Rory, sleep well?" Dean asked.

"Yes actually I did. It's nice to have Sam around, I don't have as many bad dreams when he's with me."

Dean gave Sam a worried glare.

"You ready to go talk to your mom?" Sam asked.

"Yeah let me just grab my purse and I'll be ready."

"Well I just woke up, no one bothers to ask me if I'm ready?" Dean joked.

"Come on, why don't you go ahead and get the car we'll meet you out there when she is ready."

"I'll be out front." Dean said before walking out the door.

"Rory, you almost ready?" Sam shouted from the main room.

Rory came back out of her room. "I'm starting to get scared."

"Of what?"

"Of telling my mom, she is going to freak out. I've been thinking maybe I should tell her on my own, I mean I still want you to take me so you can be there afterwards but I think it will be best if I go inside and tell her alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I think this will be best."

"Alright well let's get going."

Rory took a deep breath and headed towards the door with Sam.

About fourty minutes later they pulled into the town of Stars Hollow receiving the usual stares as they drove through town. The car didn't stop until they were parked in the Gilmore driveway.

Rory got out of the car and looked up at the house.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go inside with you?" Sam asked one last time.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Just make sure you meet me in the square in half an hour."

"Okay, we'll be there." Sam gave her a quick kiss goodbye. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

Sam got back into the car feeling guilty that Rory had to do this alone.

"You want to grab a bite to eat at that diner we saw while we wait?" Dean suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that."

They opened the door to the diner causing the bell to ring and the crowd to go silent. Dean and Sam both noticed the familiar face that was sitting at the end of the bar. As they stared in his direction everyone else seem to move their head that way as well.

"Why don't you go ahead and order, there's something I need to take care of." Sam told his brother.

Sam walked over to Dean Forester, not quite sure if it would be a friendly environment or not. "Can I talk to you outside?"

"Why?"

"It's important, it's about Rory."

Dean stood first putting his jacket back on and Sam quickly followed him out the door. The boys had also managed to get the undivided attention of the man wearing the baseball cap behind the counter. As they made their way across the street into the square Dean stopped and waited for an explanation.

Sam searched for the right words. "I know you care for Rory, hell it's pretty safe to say you are still in love with her."

"You don't know anything about me." Dean argued back.

"You're right I don't, but I do know you would do anything for her. So that's why I needed to talk to you." Dean continued to stare at him waiting for an explanation. "I have to leave and I can't be here for her, I was hoping maybe you could watch out for her. She thinks I'm going to be coming back soon...the truth is I don't know if that's going to happen. In fact I don't know if I'll make it back at all."

"Why are you doing this to her? Rory is a great person and she does not deserve to be used like this and left behind."

"You're right, you don't know how bad I want to be able to stay here with her and raise our baby together."

"That's crap if you wanted to stay you would. The truth is you're ready to move on."

"Look I didn't ask you to come out here for this, I just want to make sure that there's someone who can be there for her when she needs them. Do you think you can manage that?" Sam asked aggravated.

"I've always managed to before, hell I was there for her when this jerk knocked her up and left town, what makes you think now would be any different?"

"Just remember next time you get a frantic phone call from her in the middle of the night...don't wait until the next morning to check on her, go then." Dean had nothing left to say to Sam all he could think was how much he wanted him out of his face at the moment. "I have to meet my brother, maybe I'll see you around."

And with that Sam walked away leaving Dean standing alone.

**A/N:** Okay so in order to keep things in order...the next chapter will catch up to the show. So much has happened since I started to write this and I want to try to incorporate a lot of the stuff in with the story. And if we do the math from the time this story started and catch it up to the present time it means Rory will be due any day. Who will it be at her side as she gives birth...Sam...Dean F...Lorelai. All will be revealed in the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Rory had spent the last hour trying to find something that looked halfway decent and also managed to fit over her enourmous belly. Her due date was in three days but she felt like it should have been three weeks ago at this point. As she stared into the mirror rubbing her stomach she began to think about Sam and all the promises he had made to her and the baby.

"It's almost time Sam, where are you?" Rory whispered to herself.

There was a knock at the door bringing her back to reality. One last look into the mirror and she walked to the door and opened it. She smiled at the sight of him.

"Hey...how you feeling?" He asked walking inside with her.

"Anxious." She explained holding her belly.

"I bet you can't wait until you can sleep on your stomach again huh?" He said smiling.

"No I can't, and I don't understand why you think that is so funny."

"You're really sensitive today...so I brought some clothes for this week. I'm yours for the next seven days."

"Dean thank you so much for being here for me, I don't know how I would have gotten through all of this without you." She said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Rory it's no problem, besides you know I want to be here." Dean looked away for a moment thinking about what he was about to tell her. "So your mom asked me how you were doing earlier this morning."

"Oh yeah, what did you tell her?" Rory asked coldly.

"I told her that she should visit you and see for herself. I don't get this, why is your mom giving you such a hard time about all of this? I would have thought she of all people would have understood your situation."

"Yeah me too."

Rory began to think about the last conversation she had with her mother. She was six months pregnant and had just received a call from Sam.

"Well when is he coming back?" Lorelai asked rudely.

"Not right now, he said he would do his best to be here for the birth. He's going through a rough time right now mom."

"Of course he is having a rough time, he chases ghosts, he is always going to be having a hard time. Rory I never thought you would end up being one of those girls?"

"What girls?"

"One that let's a guy walk all over her. Why is it that you never want the one you're with?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Rory come on you cannot be that blind. When you were with Dean you wanted Jess, when you were with Jess you wanted Dean back. You dropped Dean for Logan and Logan for Sam. Now it's Sam for Dean, or at least that's how it is until Sam decides to show up again. Don't you see the pattern here Rory? Dean loves you so much and your just using him, it's all you've ever done."

"You don't understand the situation...Dean and I are just friends, and he is fully aware of that."

"The kind of friend that drives thirty miles in the middle of the night to sleep with you in your bed because you've had a bad dream? Wow if only I had friends like that..."

"I can't believe you're being like this? I'm going back to the dorm." Rory shouted back at her as she headed towards the door.

"I got a better idea, stop acting like a spoiled brat and stop by Dean's place and tell him the truth."

"You really don't understand. By the way that hard thing Sam is going through...his dad died."

Those were the last words she had said to her mother. So many times she had thought about going to her and apologizing but always decided against it.

"Rory you okay, you seemed to have dazed out there for a second?" Dean asked concerned.

"Oh yeah, fine. Just thinking."

"I assumed you wouldn't feel much like going out to eat so I ordered pizza on the way over."

Just as Dean finished his sentence Paris walked into the dorm and closed the door loudly behind her.

"That sounds great, I'm starving." Rory told him as she took a seat next to him.

"What sounds great, I'm starving too." Paris asked.

"Oh Dean ordered pizza."

"Great, come get me when it gets here." She said as she walked into her bedroom and closed the door.

Dean shook his head. "I don't know how you can live with her."

"That's what everyone says. I guess I've just become used to her and she doesn't bother me as much anymore."

"You know we could still stay at my place, I have an extra bedroom for you and everything."

"I know and I wish we could, but here we are only fifteen minutes away from the hospital. In Stars Hollow it's at least an hour drive."

"Yeah I guess you have a point."

"Dean are you sure you can afford to take all this time off?"

"Yeah, don't worry about all that, everything is taken care of. Besides this is really important to me, I want to be here."

"Good, cause I really want you to be here too."

"So what are we watching tonight?" Dean asked knowing she already had a plan in mind.

"The Longest Yard."

"Really? The remake or the original?"

"The remake, I thought we could use a laugh."

"I'll put it in." Rory watched as Dean loaded the DVD, and continued to watch him walk back to the couch and take a seat.

He took notice of the eyes watching him. "You think it's going to be soon?" Dean asked staring at her stomach.

"I don't know, nothing out of the ordinary but if it doesn't happen soon I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Is it really that bad? I mean you seem miserable."

"Yes it really is, but nothing has compared to this last month. It has been hell, I'm so ready for this to be over I don't even care how bad the labor pains feel."

"Well if there's anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable just ask. I really don't mind."

"Thanks Dean. Will you hand me that cover over there?" She asked pointing to the other side of the couch.

Dean handed it to her with a smile. She bundled up under the cover and slid closer to Dean resting her head on his shoulder as the movie began.

A/N: There was supposed to be another 1200 words in this chapter but I decided to post it as is due to the lack of reviews for the last chapter. I mean 40 people have this on their favorites and 62 on alerts and I only get 6 reviews??? But Thank You VERY MUCH to those that did review, I love that you express your opinion on what you hope to happen. Hopefully I will have more motivation from reviews for this chapter to update again soon. hint hint


	21. Chapter 21

"I hate this part of the movie...why does Caretaker have to die?" Rory asked sadly.

"It gives them more motivation to win the game."

"I just think they could have thought of a better way." Rory stopped talking and grabbed her stomach suddenly. "Dean?"

"What's wrong? Is it time?" He asked panicked.

"I don't know, but it hurts. We should go to the hospital." She managed to get out in between breaths.

"Right, I'll grab the bag." Dean ran around the room frantically searching for the bag. He finally spotted it and yelled out to Paris. "Paris, I'm taking Rory to the hospital."

Paris quickly appeared from behind her bedroom door. "But she is supposed to have three more days." Paris complained.

"Sorry Paris but you don't always get to plan these things out perfectly. I need to help Rory to the car could you carry this bag for us?"

"Yeah." Paris took the bag and looked at Rory.

Dean helped her up off the couch and held her up the best he could. "Are you okay, I mean can you walk or should I carry you?"

"No Dean it's fine I can walk, just stay beside me."

Dean nodded and did as he was asked. They finally made it to the car and were now headed for the hospital.

_Elsewhere the Winchester boys have a talk... _

"Before dad died he told me something...something about you." Dean choked on the words telling his brother.

"What?"

"He said he wanted me to watch out for you, take care of you."

"He's told you that a million times."

"Well this time was different, he said that I had to save you."

"Save me from what?" Sam asked frustrated.

"He just said that I had to save you and nothing else mattered and if I couldn't I'd..."

"You'd what Dean?"

"I'd have to kill you, he said I might have to kill you Sammy."

"Kill me...what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know."

"I mean he must of had his reasons for saying it. I mean does he know the demon's plans for me? Am I supposed to go dark side or something? What else did he say Dean?"

"Nothing, that was it. Listen Sam I think we should just lay low for a while, take some time off from all of this. At least until we can figure out what's going on?"

"No Dean, I have to find out what's going to happen to me."

"No you don't. I know I've been selfish in keeping you around especially since Rory got pregnant but now..."

"Now what Dean...why does this change things?"

"I think it's the best place for you to be...with her and the baby. I mean don't you want to see your son? What we do out here, that's no life for anyone, especially for a baby."

"Dad raised us on the road and we turned out okay."

"You think we're okay? Sam look at us, we spend every waken hour chasing after things that most people would never believe existed. And for what? Look around Sammy...this is our life and I don't know about you but I'm pretty damn tired of staying in hotel beds."

"I can't just ignore this Dean, I have to know what's going to happen."

"Fine, you go ahead and figure it out. I'll give you a call when your son is born and let you know if he has yours eyes or not." Dean said as he opened the driver side door and got back into the car.

Once inside he waited a moment for his brother to come to his senses. He watched as Sam stared back at him, he looked terrified and he knew it was all his fault. If he hadn't made Sam come back out on the road with him things would be different. Their dad would still be alive and Dean wouldn't have known about Sam's destiny, at that moment he really wished he would have done things differently nine months ago. Sam walked towards the car and got inside without saying a word. Dean sat quietly waiting for Sam to say something...anything.

"Rory is due in three days, if we're going to make it on time for the birth we should probably go now." Sam explained staring straight ahead out of the window.

_Back at the hospital _

The doctor left the room leaving Rory and Dean alone after informing them the baby was not quite ready to come just yet.

"I don't get it, why doesn't this baby want to come out of me?" Rory asked Dean frustrated.

"Rory it's just not time yet, you heard what the doctor said. You might have several false contractions before it's actually time."

"But why can't they just make it come out, I mean I'm already here in the hospital but no I have to get dressed and go back home and wait three more days." Rory complained as she pulled her pants back on under her gown.

Dean was about to speak as the nurse walked in from behind the curtain.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but if you really want that baby to come there is something you can do." She explained while staring down at a chart she had in her hand.

"What is it?" Rory asked intrigued.

"Well the doctor isn't going to recommend it but I've had three children and all three made a prompt arrival once I was ready."

"What did you do?" Dean asked wanting to help Rory.

The nurse smiled at Dean and Rory. "Honey there's a reason why the doctor told you not to have sex in the last months of your pregnancy, it can trigger premature birth. But in your case your baby is completely healthy and ready to arrive. All you two need is a few more hours at home and I'm sure we'll be seeing you again by morning."

Rory bit her bottom lip and stared back at Dean who was clearly avoiding eye contact with her and the nurse.

"Is there anything else that we could do besides having sex?" Rory asked the nurse unsure.

"Well there is always walking, but I promise the other thing works a lot better and faster."

"Alright thank you for your help." Rory said to her as she walked out of the room.

Rory turned back to Dean after the nurse left.

"Well that was a little awkward." Dean said still not making eye contact.

"You really think it would work?" Rory asked turning towards the wall as her gown fell to the floor.

Dean felt a bit awkward as she undressed in front of him without hesitation. "Um, well, I guess maybe. I mean she seemed to know what she was talking about. It's not like it's really an option for you right now anyway."

Rory turned back around to face Dean as she finished putting on her shirt.

"Why not?" Rory asked quietly.

"Well you know Sam hasn't shown up yet, and at this point who knows if he will?"

"He's not here but you are."

"Rory you can't be serious."

"What Dean, come on it's not like we haven't done it before."

"I know that but it's different now. You and I are not even a couple anymore."

Rory walked over to Dean and stared directly into his eyes.

"I know that this is a lot to ask of you, but you have been there for me through this whole entire pregnancy and to be honest right now you are the only one I would ask or want to do this with. So come on what do you say? Will you help me out?"

Dean shook his head confused and stared at the ground for a moment before making eye contact once again with Rory.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I created a mypace dedicated to my writing. Eventually I hope to post story ideas and possibly preview chapters before posting them here. So make sure you "Friend" me. The url is sat feeling awkward on the couch; he could feel Rory's eyes darting toward him from the other side but fought the urge to look at her.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" He answered continuing to stare at the television.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not, I'm just watching poker." He motioned towards the TV. "I'm thinking about entering the World Series next year."

"Dean be serious." Rory began to get frustrated.

"I am serious, I've been playing lately and I think I'm pretty good."

"Not about poker, about us. You have barely said three sentences to me since we got back from the hospital."

He waited before speaking, he wanted to pretend that things were okay but they weren't. "Rory I can't do this anymore, I've tried so hard to pretend that I'm here just as a good friend to you, but it has been killing me not being able to tell you how I really feel. And when you…" Dean fell silent not sure how to say what he wanted to say.

"When I what?"

"When you asked me, you know, in the hospital?" Rory nodded knowing what he was referring to. "It just came out so cold, there is no way that I could be with you like that and pretend that it didn't mean anything, regardless of the circumstances."

"Why do you think that I would consider it meaningless?" Rory asked hurt. "It's not like I haven't had thoughts myself about us getting back together, I'm just scared."

"You wanted to get back together?" Dean asked surprised.

"Are you kidding me? Look how wonderful you have been to me in the last nine months, you even offered to say you were the father of my baby. You have no idea how many times it has crossed my mind, you're everything a girl could want and more."

"But…" Dean went ahead and added it in knowing it was coming from the look in her eye.

"I feel like I'm using you, and I don't want any kind of relationship that starts out that way. If we are going to be together I want it to be right this time. I feel like every time we find each other again we dive so quickly into everything that it just tears us apart in the end. And right now our circumstances are no better then they were a few years ago. I can't expect you to be a father when I'm not even ready to be a mother myself; I don't want to put that kind of pressure on you. And right now that's just how I feel, I guess that's why I tried to pretend along with you these last few months." Tears began to stream down her cheeks. "I really wanted it to work. I'm so scared right now; I don't want to do this alone."

"You're not going to have to. Regardless of our relationship status, I'm going to be here for you and the baby. So if the only reason you're holding back is because you don't want me to be tied down to this baby, you're going to have to find a better reason then that."

A sudden knock at the door caught both of them off guard, especially considering it was nearing 3 AM. Dean walked over and opened the door, feeling his stomach begin to turn after seeing who was behind it.

"We didn't miss anything did we?" Dean Winchester asked loudly walking into the room as if he were walking into his own apartment making himself comfortable. His brother followed closely behind him not quite as talkative, actually not saying a word at all as his eyes found a very pregnant Rory sitting on the couch.

Rory didn't stand up to greet them and she too remained as quiet as Sam while studying him, noticing how much he had changed since the last time she had seen him…knowing for sure that she looked different to him as well. Neither of them took notice that both Dean's were staring at them…watching and waiting for someone to speak first.

"I'm sorry." Sam managed to get out taking a seat next to her. "I know I said I would be here sooner."

"Why weren't you?" She asked quietly so that only Sam would be able to hear the words.

"Ever since our dad died we've had a lot to deal with." Sam looked at his brother finally noticing that he and Rory had an audience. Dean realized what the stare meant and quickly tried to improvise.

"You know what would be great right now, some beer. You're familiar with the area, why don't you come along and keep me company while these two catch up?" Dean W asked Dean F.

"Actually I think I'm gonna head back to my place. I was just here so Rory didn't have to be alone but since you guys are here now…bye Rory." Dean said grabbing his bag and heading towards the door.

"Dean no…don't go." Rory shouted. "If you go home now you might miss the birth. I want you to be there, please stay."

Dean turned around to see her face. She really meant it, he could tell, she wanted him to be there.

"Alright well I'll show Dean here where the nearest convenience store is I guess. Should we drive separately or take my car?" Dean F asked with a serious face.

"How about I drive? Trust me it'll be the most excitement you've had in months." He said walking out of the door.

Dean took one last look at Rory before following and she waved goodbye. Once the door was shut Rory looked at Sam for the real reasons he hadn't been there.

"Well?" She asked shrugging her shoulders. "What have you been "dealing" with?"

"Why do you sound so angry all of a sudden?"

"You disappear the entire pregnancy after promising me all of these things and your only excuse when you finally do show up again is we've had a lot to deal with? Do you have any idea what I've had to go through these past few months? I haven't even been able to sleep with these crazy dreams I've been having."

"What dreams? Are you still dreaming about the baby?"

"Yeah, it's like the same thing over and over again. And it scared the hell out of me; thank god I had Dean here when I needed him. You have no idea how much he has done for me, things that you should have done. It would of just been nice to hear your voice every now and then on the phone."

"I know you're right, I should have called more. Hell I should of even stopped by when it was possible. Rory when is the last time you dreamed about the demon taking the baby?"

"The demon? Why does it sound like you know more then you're telling me?"

"I think you might be dreaming about the demon that killed my mom and Jess."


	23. Chapter 23

Dean clung to the handle on the passenger door as his head flew back when the impala took off. He looked over at the driver and there wasn't a bit of hesitation on his face as he sped faster.

"This is a nice car you have here."

"Thanks…" Dean W. said with a cocky smile.

"I already thought that before we took off though, you really don't have to sell me on it." He said stating the obvious.

"I'm not…this is just how I drive. I can slow down if you're scared though." Dean W. teased. Dean didn't bother commenting on what he said instead he glared back at him. "That is really creepy, as if you don't already look enough like my brother you go and give me his signature eat shit face."

"Why did the two of you come back? I mean you don't care about Rory or the baby, that's clear. So what the hell are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't you be having this conversation maybe with Sam?"

"What's the difference, you two seem to be a package deal anyway. There's a reason you're here and it's not because Rory is about to have the baby…I want to know what's going on and I want to know the truth. Rory told me what you guys do and what you did for her but shouldn't there be a boundary on how close you get to people, especially when you know you're going to leave the next day?"

"Hey look, Sam screwed up, I'll admit that. He should have never gotten involved with Rory in the first place but there isn't much we can do about that now." Dean stopped for a moment and waited for Dean F to have a reaction but he didn't. "I know you like Rory, I can tell."

"I don't like Rory…I love her." He clarified.

"Alright fine, you love her. But she and Sam should have a chance to try to figure this out. Sam really needs someone like Rory in his life right now. And no matter how much you don't want it to be, that baby will always be Sam and Rory's."

Meanwhile back at the dorm…

"Do these dreams mean something? Is this thing going to get my baby?"

"No Rory…I will never let that happen. I don't know why you're having these dreams but I'm going to find out. And when I do I'm going…"

"Owww." It was all Rory could manage to get out as she grabbed her stomach.

"Oh god…is it time to go?" Sam's mood changed instantly.

"I think so…this is way worse then before."

"Before?" Sam asked confused.

"We went to the hospital earlier before you got here…it was a false alarm."

"Alright so does Dean have a car here that we can drive?"

"Yeah but I don't know if he left the key, he may have it on him."

"That's not a problem…just show me where the car is."

Sam helped her up off the couch and led her over to the door. Once they were in the parking lot she pointed out the car to him. He opened the door for her and helped her inside. A bit confused by his actions she watched him run back around the car and get into the drivers seat. As she watched him hotwire the car she began to wonder how much there was that she really didn't yet know about the father of her baby. As the pain quickly returned she didn't care how they were going to get there just that they needed to be there now.

"I should call Dean, he needs to be there."

"Alright I'll call them you just concentrate on…whatever it is you're supposed to do." Sam tried but really had no clue how to help Rory.

She wanted Dean with her now more then ever, he knew exactly what to do. He had been there for her through everything even the Lamaze classes. Suddenly she began to feel like she was in the car with a stranger.

Sam called his brother to notify him that they were heading to the hospital. Dean W. closed the phone and turned to his passenger for directions.

"So the quickest way to the hospital would be?" He asked.

"Turn around…turn around quick." Dean F. said in a panic realizing what was happening. "Just follow this road back into town; we're like twenty minutes away from it now…I knew I shouldn't have left her."

"Hey…it's okay. Sam is with her they are on the way to the hospital right now, in your car actually."

"How are they in my car…I have the keys right here." Dean F. announced holding them up into view.

Dean W. began to laugh. "Seriously, you think he needs keys?"

"Right I forgot the two of you are professionals."

Dean F. pulled out his cell phone, found the name he needed and typed _It's time _before finally pressing send.

"So you do that texting crap too? Sam is always texting while I'm driving."

"That's nice." Dean F. said completely uninterested. "You know you seem to be going a lot faster earlier just for some beer but now that were heading to the hospital you suddenly want to drive the speed limit."

"Fine I'll speed up then." He took off faster causing their heads to once again hit the backs of the seat.

"Thanks."

It wasn't long after that they arrived at the hospital. And Dean F. got out of the car as soon as possible leaving Dean alone to find a parking space. Thankful for having being there earlier he didn't have to ask questions he knew exactly where to go. When the nursery nurses station was in view he asked the first nurse where he could find Rory.

"I'm looking for Rory Gilmore…she probably got here a few minutes ago."

"She was taken into the delivery room already, and I thought you were already with her." The nurse stated confused.

"No that wasn't me…but I have to find her."

"I'll take you back there."

He followed the nurse as she lead him closer to the room he began to hear the screams.

"I think that's her." He said stopping with the nurse.

"You have to put this on before going in there." She said handing him scrubs.

He quickly threw them on over his clothes and entered the room. As soon as Rory saw him she began to smile a little. It was comforting but when he saw Sam staring back at him as well it was hard to keep smiling.

"Ah Dean thank god you're here."

He walked to the opposite side of the bed that Sam was standing on and held her hand. "It's going to be okay, just remember your breathing."

"The doctor said it won't be long." Rory tried to smile.

"Okay, just relax." He said brushing her hair back away from her forehead. "We're both here for you." Dean said to her while quickly glancing at Sam for some encouragement.

"Yeah we're both here for you. Everything is going to be okay."


	24. Chapter 24

The nurses made sure to get Rory settled into her room comfortably before allowing any visitors. Dean paced the outside of the room waiting for permission to go inside. Finally the nurse walked back out into the hallway and informed him that he could see her now.

He walked into the room slowly knowing she was in a great deal of pain after seeing what she went through earlier. When he noticed her eyes were open he spoke softly trying not to startle her.

"How are you doing?"

She smiled a small smile before answering. "I now know why I'm an only child."

"That bad huh?" He asked taking a seat next to the bed.

"Yeah but it's worth it. I can't wait to hold her again."

"It's not going to be long…they just took her to do some tests. Sam is watching through the window, he hasn't let her out of his sight since she was born."

Rory didn't respond to what he said…she simply stared towards the window and back at Dean.

"I'm sorry Dean."

"Why?"

"I haven't been very fair to you. My mom was right, I was taking advantage of your kindness and I don't…."

"Rory, stop. I wanted to be there for you, I wouldn't have stayed if I didn't."

"I know, but it's still not fair. I haven't been completely honest with you." Dean swallowed nervously waiting for what she had to say. "I still love you Dean, and I don't mean as a friend. I mean that I really and truly, want to spend the rest of my life with you love you. I've messed up what we had so many times; I've been too scared to be honest with you about this because this chance could be our last. I don't want you to have to walk away from me again."

Dean was quite for a moment and then spoke up. "You know I heard this quote once that I really liked…it reminded me of us."

"What was that?"

"_The course of true love never did run smooth_."

Rory reached to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear that had fallen in his eye. "Dean Forester quoting Shakespeare…I never would have thought this moment would come."

"I figured you would know who said it." He said now a bit embarrassed looking down to the floor.

"Dean…" She said his name softly to get his attention back towards her.

"Yeah?"

"I meant what I said…I want to be with you. I think we should get married, I mean if after all these years we both still feel this way about each other, I don't understand what we're waiting on." Rory said looking to have relieved a ton of bricks off her chest.

"Wait a second…did you just ask me to marry you?"

Dean approached his brother who seemed to be glued to the nursery window looking in.

"Congratulations…"

Sam looked up shocked to hear his brother's voice.

"How did you get up here this late?"

Dean turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder. "See that nurse?" Sam shook his head amazed that even in this situation Dean managed to find his way in using his looks. "She's beautiful isn't she?"

"The nurse?" Sam asked unsure what he meant.

"No stupid, my niece. I was standing here when they brought her into the nursery. I couldn't believe how wide awake she was." He said to Sam as the attention of both went back to the window full of babies. "So how does it feel to be a dad?"

"It's amazing; it never hit me until the doctor handed her to me. Suddenly nothing else mattered and the most important thing for me to do is to stay here and be here for her."

"Seriously…is that what you really want to do?" Dean asked eager to hear anything else he had to say.

"How can I abandon her now, when I haven't had a chance to get to know her? I would never be able to forgive myself if I left now."

"I think you're making the right decision. With the way things are right now, I think it is best for both of us to just lay low for now. Just take some time off; everybody deserves a vacation sometime right?"

Sam looked at his brother; he couldn't help but wonder if there was something else he wasn't telling him. Never would he have thought Dean would be agreeing with him to give up hunting.

"Yeah just take some time off." Sam said out loud to make sure they were both on the same level.

"So what's her name?"

"Mary Nicole."

"Mary? You named her after mom?"

"It was something Rory and I had talked about before…I honestly thought she had forgotten about it."

Suddenly the attention of both boys was directed back to the nurse's desk at the sudden outburst.

"My daughter just had a baby and I'm not going to wait until tomorrow morning to see her. If you don't give me the room number I will be sure to knock on each and every door until I find her. We can do this my way or your way, either way I will be seeing Rory tonight."

"Whoa hot mom alert. You stay here; I'll take care of this. Now that we're sticking around for a while, I should formally introduce myself."

Dean began to walk away back towards the nurse's desk and Sam smiled at how desperate his brother truly was. He turned his attention back to the baby just in time to see the reflection of yellow eyes behind him. Turning around in a panic, he knew exactly what he was looking for. Those would never be mistaken for anything else. Seeing nothing around him, he took one last look at the baby before taking off down the hallway, turning the corner just in time to see the door to the emergency stairway closing.

AN: Well it's about that time…the next chapter of this story will be the last. I'm sad to finish it because it's the most popular of my writing. Don't forget to review.


	25. Chapter 25

"Did you just ask me to marry you?" Dean asked surprised and confused.

"Yeah I guess I did…so what do you think?"

"I think you might still be a little high from the drugs they gave you." Dean said laughing a little. "But I do hope you really feel that way, knowing that will help to ease my mind a little when it's the right time for me to ask you that question."

Rory looked down at her lap with a half smile, not quite sure how to feel about what he said. "Dean I really did mean what I said."

Dean began to speak but was interrupted by the sudden knock on the door. They both waited for it to open before speaking again. Lorelai walked into the room quietly without saying a word.

"Mom, what are you doing here? How did you…"

"I called her." Dean announced raising his hand. "You may not think so right now but one day you both would have regretted her not being here."

"Thanks Dean." Rory said quietly.

"I'll leave the two of you alone so you can talk." Dean announced standing from his seat. "I'm going to go check on the baby."

Rory nodded as she watched him leave the room. Lorelai was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry about everything Rory; I should have said that to you a long time ago."

"No I'm sorry, you were right, I was using Dean."

"I've missed you so much kiddo." Lorelai explained as she moved closer for a hug.

"I've missed you too; things would have been a lot easier for me having you around to talk to. But in a way I'm happy that I didn't because Dean was there instead. Mom you have no idea how much I truly love him…I don't even think he does."

"So things have changed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last time we talked you claimed to love Sam."

"I was in love with the idea of Sam. And the fact that I was pregnant with his child didn't help matters. But I know the truth now…Sam can never be who Nikki and I need him to be."

"Nikki?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Oh yeah, Mary Nicole actually but I've decided to call her Nikki."

"I like that." She said with a smile.

Sam quietly made his way down the stairs following the shadow below him. As he made it down to the next level he slowly approached the figure that was now standing in front of him but with his back turned. Sam swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking.

"What are you doing here…there is no reason for you to be here?" Sam started calmly but became louder with each word.

The man turned to face Sam before speaking. Sam noticed the all to familiar smile on his face right away and became even angrier.

"I asked you a question…what are you doing here?" Sam asked much louder then he did the first time.

"Now now Sammy, you wouldn't want anyone to hear us would you? Let's just say I'm here to remind you of who you are, or at least what you will become."

"No, you're wrong. Whatever your plans are for me, it's not happening."

"Oh but Sammy I think it will. You see before the only person you were scared of losing was your brother but now…now there is baby Nikki. I'm willing to bet you would do just about anything for your daughter, especially if it meant she could go on to live a happy, healthy, and demon free life."

"If you lay a hand on her or Rory, I swear to God I will…"

"Yeah yeah we've been through this before remember, you and your God will tear me limb for limb, but that's not what I'm here for. I'm here to make sure you get back on track. You see my plan is to make you a leader."

"A leader of what?"

"I can't exactly tell you everything now; it would ruin the surprise for later." He said with a smile. "I'm looking for the best and brightest of your generation Sammy."

"My generation?"

"Yes well there will be other generations but let's just worry about yours for now."

"You've taken away from me everyone that I've loved; you're not going to take them now."

"You're right Sammy, I'm not. I'm going to try things a little differently this time. Jessica I never liked anyway, from the moment you began to date her I knew she would be the decline, but Rory, well she is different. You see Rory has already made up her mind that you will be…well what is the word I'm looking for: lacking in the father—husband department. And hell if anything I should be thrilled with her at the moment, she did just provide me with part of the future generation, didn't she?"

"No, you do whatever you want with me but you leave my daughter out of this."

"Yeah I thought you would say that. Which is why, I'm going to make you a deal you can't refuse."

"What?" Sam asked angrily.

"You be a good soldier and continue to follow the path you're familiar with. Say goodbye to the family and get back out on the road with your brother."

"And if I don't?"

"I think you already know from previous experiences of what happens to any woman who tries to protect you or hold you back. The question you should be asking here is: what happens if I do?"

The sudden knock at the door stopped Rory and Lorelai's conversation as they both looked in that direction.

"Hey look who we got to bring back with us." Dean F. said happily walking inside the room behind the nurse who carefully rolled Nikki inside.

"Oh mom you can finally see her." Rory sat up in bed and Lorelai stood from her chair for a better view.

"Rory have you decided if you want to breast feed or use the bottle?" The nurse asked placing the baby in her arms.

"Oh well I don't know. I never even thought about that before."

"Well it's not going to be long before the crying begins. I'd say you have about five minutes to make a decision before she does it for you." The nurse explained.

"Mom what did you do with me?"

"Bottle but I was young then. Sookie breast feeds and she says it's a wonderful time to bond with the baby."

"Okay well I think I want to breastfeed then." Rory said looking down at the baby in her arms.

"Alright then, let's get you ready." The nurse said adjusting the bed and placing a pillow under Rory's arm to support the baby's head.

"Oh so this is going to happen now?" Dean W. asked watching from the doorway still confused. "You know I should find Sam, this is more of a private moment for you all." He said slightly embarrassed and turning quickly to exit the room.

"Hey Dean wait up…I'll come with you." Dean F. announced trying to follow him.

"No Dean wait, can you stay?" Rory asked.

"Yeah I can stay…I mean if you want me to." He waved bye to Dean before walking back into the room to take a seat on the opposite side of the bed that Lorelai was on. They both exchanged glances from across the bed.

"Hey I'm going to go find a cup of coffee while you guys do this." Lorelai announced as she walked towards the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Dean looked at Rory after Lorelai left the room. "You didn't want her to stay?"

"No it's okay; you're the only one I need here."

Dean began to pace the hallways as he searched for Sam; he was nowhere to be found. After searching the floor for what seemed to be forever, Dean was surprised to see his brother appear from the emergency stairway.

"Hey I've been looking all over the place for you. What were you doing in there?" Dean asked pointing to the door that was now behind him as they continued to walk back to the nursery window.

Sam didn't say a word until they reached the window and looked inside.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"What do you mean who? My daughter, Nikki, where is she?"

"Oh well they took her to the room. That's why I came to find you man, everyone is wondering where you are." Dean studied his brother for a moment. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing I just wanted to see her is all."

"No what's really going on? I can tell you're freaked to hell right now."

"We can't stay here."

"Why not? I thought we already discussed this, it's best for everyone."

"No Dean, it's not best for everyone. If we stay here I'm putting them in danger."

"Rory and Nikki?"

"Yes, who else would I be talking about?"

"I don't know, I'm still trying to understand why you were hanging out in the fire exit."

"Dean, he was here. The demon he talked to me."

"He talked to you? Who the hell does he think he is?"

"We have to get back out on the road Dean, trust me; it's the best thing for everyone."

"What about your daughter? What about getting to know her and not just abandoning her?"

"I'd rather her live a life without me, then to not have one at all."

"That son of a bitch, he threatened you didn't he?"

"Well considering he's wiped out our family and my last girlfriend, I don't think I'm going to call his bluff. The only thing I can do is continue hunting and if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to take his sorry ass down. And when we do, I'll make up for the time Nikki and I lost."

"Sam we've been hunting this thing since we were kids…what makes you think we'll be successful now?"

"Because we don't have any other choice, I have to kill him Dean." Sam explained now with a tear beginning to fall from his eye.

"We're going to get him Sammy, I promise."

"I need to say goodbye."

"You want to leave tonight?" Dean asked shocked.

"Yeah I think we should."

"What are you going to tell Rory?"

"The same thing I always do. That I'm sorry and that I'll be back as soon as I can."

Sam noticed Dean's eyes adjust to something behind him so he turned to see what he could be staring at.

"Hey guys…have either of you by chance found any decent coffee around this place?" Lorelai asked frowning at the cup in her hand.

"Sorry, haven't actually been looking for any." Dean said smiling.

"Hey Sam, it's good to see you again. And congratulations, she's beautiful."

"Yeah well thanks but I'm going to give Rory the credit for that one."

"So how are things? You know, with your job or whatever you guys call it?"

"It's been busy; actually we just got a call. Unfortunately we're going to have to leave tonight. If you guys would excuse me I need to go say goodbye." Sam said stepping away from Dean and Lorelai.

As Sam walked away Lorelai turned to Dean with a major change in her facial expression. Without saying another word she tossed her coffee into the trashcan next to them and began to walk down the hallway alone.

Sam took a deep breath before knocking lightly on the door.

"Come in."

Sam couldn't help but feel tears well up in his eyes when he saw Rory holding the baby.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No we're just talking and she just finished eating." Rory proudly announced looking down at the baby in her arms.

"Um, I need to talk to you for a minute, in private." He said the last two words looking up at Dean who was still sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Yeah I'll just go find Lorelai, coffee sounds really good right about now." Dean said standing from his seat and giving Rory a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. They both waited for the door to close before speaking.

"What's going on Sam?"

"I know you don't want to hear this but Dean and I have to leave tonight."

"Of course you do."

"Rory believe me I don't want to do this, but I have to. You and Nikki will be better off if we go. The awful things that Dean and I…I don't want that to have to be a part of her life, or yours."

"I wasn't expecting you to stay but I also wasn't expecting you to leave tonight either."

"I need for you to know that if it were really my choice I would be here for her and even though I'm not actually here, I can still help…I can send money and if you do ever need anything you have my number."

"We don't need your money."

"Rory I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am for doing this…"

"Then don't, if you have to go then just go."

"Do you mind, if I hold her for a minute…to say goodbye?"

"No…go ahead." She said carefully handing him the baby.

Sam stared down at his little girl, now with his eyes so full of tears he had to close and reopen them to focus on her.

"I promise you I'm going to make sure you live the happiest life anyone could. And if it's the last thing I do I will get to know you. I love you Nikki."

With one last look at his baby he handed her back to Rory and quickly fled the room and made sure not to look back. Quickly scanning the hallway for his brother, he spotted him standing alone where he had left him.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." Sam announced without stopping as he headed towards the exit.

"Sam is everything okay?"

"It will be when we kill him, until then nothing will ever be the same. Let's go, we have a lot of work to do."

_A/N: Well this is it, but it doesn't feel like an ending to me, how about you? I think it needs a follow up and it will happen if the reviews reach 300. _


	26. Chapter 26

June 8, 2008 1:26 A

June 8, 2008 1:26 A.M.

As he drove down the empty street he noticed very few lights on in any of the houses as he passed them. But this he had expected considering normal people lived here, people who were happy and content and that were able to sleep at night. Ever since Dean's death that was one thing that wouldn't come easy for him but he learned to get along without it. Finally the address he was looking for was displayed on the mailbox illuminated by the lights of the Impala. He shut off the engine not wanting to alert the family inside that he was there, it was late and he hadn't quite gotten up the courage to knock on the door yet. The house was straight out of a storybook, white with black shutters and a red door, not to mention the white picket fence that appeared to be hand built. A tire swing hung from the tree and a few toddler toys were sporadically strewn throughout the front yard. He looked at his watch it was nearly one thirty in the morning and today marked his daughters eighteen month birthday, a daughter he hadn't seen since the night she was born. Sadly this small stranger was the last living blood relative that he had left and he wasn't going to make the same mistakes he made in the past again. Dean was right when he said that their family was stuck in a vicious cycle of regrets and pain and he knew that this would be the only way to stop it. There could be no more hunting, no more deals made, no revenge sought after. There was only one thing left to do and that was to finally get to know her…

To Be Continued…


End file.
